La Boda de Millerna y Dryden
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: tres años han pasado desde que Hitomi regresó a la Tierra, sin embargo nada es igual y extraña ese mundo donde vivió grandes aventuras, conoció buenos amigos, pero sobre todo dejó su corazón... acaso Hitomi podrá reunirse de nuevo con van?
1. La Vida Continua

**La Boda de Millerna y Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

I.

LA VIDA CONTINUA

Un anhelo, un simple deseo, una meta inalcanzable traducido en poseer aquel imposible y luchar contra lo que te aleja de esa ilusión, evitando a cualquier precio esa separación y así alcanzar de una vez por todas la felicidad…

Un anhelo.

Se sentía demasiado cansada, últimamente la apatía la dominaba, quería olvidarse de todos sus problemas y hasta de quienes le rodeaban, añoraba ese extraño mundo y a sus singulares habitantes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era. A veces se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que fue la mejor, o tal vez era la manera de justificar esa separación.

Esa mañana había sido por demás aburrida y llegada la última clase sus ojos comenzaban a traicionarla, observaba sin atención como el profesor anotaba las indicaciones en el pizarrón y sus demás compañeros copiaban en sus respectivas libretas. No pudo más, se dejó vencer para quedarse dormida y darle la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños, aquel en el cual revivía los momentos vividos tres años atrás, cuando aun era una jovencita inocente de quince años sin grandes preocupaciones, situación que cambió cuando lo conoció.

Fue un sueño que la llevó a un lugar familiar, al de siempre. Sentía el suave pasto bajo sus pies, estaba húmedo, probablemente la había precedido una tormenta. Examinó con cuidado el paisaje terrestre, era una colina rodeada de bosques. Respiró profundamente intentando guardar en su memoria la fragancia del ambiente, deliciosamente conocida. Se recostó sobre el suelo con la vista hacia el cielo, era de noche y por lo mismo adornado por las estrellas, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era el formidable cuadro que presentaba la Luna acompañada por la Tierra, una imagen que jamás olvidaría y siempre buscaba en el mundo real.

"Gaia" balbuceó.

"¿Hitomi?"

"¿Dónde estás?" abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga… Nuevamente, su sueño había terminado, "Yukari… ¿qué pasa?"

"Te quedaste profundamente dormida, tuviste suerte de que el profesor no lo notara"

"¿La clase acabó?" se levantó estirando cada músculo de su entumido cuerpo.

"¡En serio estás en otro planeta!"

"No te alejas de la realidad" dijo un poco en broma, sabiendo la verdad detrás, "¿Nos vamos?"

"Eso ni se pregunta, sólo contaba los minutos para que la clase acabara. Este día ha estado muy aburrido, casi nada de acción"

"Tampoco lo niego" sonrió, "lo mejor de todo es que mañana no habrá clases"

Ambas chicas iniciaron la marcha de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, siempre juntas y por el mismo camino. Esa era la rutina de todos los días al término de las clases, aun cuando Hitomi tuviera práctica, Yukari la esperaba a la salida. Eran las mejores y más grandes amigas.

"¿Qué es Gaia?" preguntó ingenuamente la chica pelirroja.

"¿Perdón?" puso cara de asombro.

"Si, Gaia" repitió, "lo mencionaste mientras dormías"

"Gaia" miró hacia el cielo lleno de nubes.

A pesar de ser su mejor amiga, Hitomi había evitado cualquier conversación acerca de su visita a aquel mundo. Por su parte, Yukari jamás la interrogó sobre su misteriosa desaparición, esperaba que algún día ella le tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle lo sucedido.

"Gaia es un lugar maravilloso, tan diferente a la Tierra, pero a la vez semejante. Lo describiría como único y especial"

"Hablas como si de verdad existiera" la interrumpió, "debes dejar de ver esos programas fantasiosos, te están afectando"

"Sólo un lugar de mi imaginación, claro" sonrió pesadamente, "Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo llega Amano?"

"¡Amano!" su rostro se iluminó lleno de felicidad, "mañana en la tarde. Bueno, eso me dijo hoy en la mañana y quedó en confirmarlo por la noche. No estás interesada en él, ¿o si?"

"¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso!" negó rotundamente, "Amano es el novio de mi mejor amiga, además…" volvió a mirar al cielo.

"Hay un chico que te trae de cabeza" señaló triunfante.

"Yukari" suspiró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Vamos, Hitomi, tengo años de conocerte y en ese tiempo no te he visto si quiera suspirar por alguien. O eres muy buena actriz o empezaré a pensar que tienes un problema"

"Hay muchos chicos guapos en la escuela, no te lo voy a negar, pero…" la frase con la que terminaba decía: nadie puede ocupar 'su' lugar, y arrepintiéndose en el último momento, "no hay quien llame mi atención"

"Saliste exigente, debo decir…"

"No es exigencia, además nadie se ha acercado a mi"

"Porque tu no lo permites, he sabido de varias personas que darían lo que fuera por tan solo cruzar una palabra contigo. Aunque lo ignores, eres popular"

"Ese papel no me queda" contestó sin mucho interés.

"Vaya contigo, deberías mostrar un poco de emoción… Sospecho que hay algo más detrás de todo eso" se notaba molesta, "¿A caso no somos amigas?"

"Así es, y si fuera como tu dices te lo habría dicho, no ha alguien en este mundo quien llame mi atención" trató de arreglar la situación, "pero aun no logro descifrar si fue un sueño o fue realidad" esto último lo pensó.

"Está bien" sonrió, "te creo"

Últimamente Yukari cambiaba de humor casi como de ropa, las consecuencias de ser adolescente, pero cuando estaba con Amano o tan sólo se mencionaba su nombre, se convertía en un terrón de azúcar.

Hitomi llegó a su casa antes de la cena, con el tiempo suficiente para tomar un refrescante baño que le ayudaría a aclarar unas cuantas ideas y soñar con aquel mundo mágico que un día conoció.

En esos momentos, en otro mundo, perteneciente a otra dimensión, una pequeña conversación se llevaba a cabo…

"Ya se han entregado todas las invitaciones" un hombre se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón detrás de un escritorio bellamente decorado por una carpeta roja con flecos dorados, en cuyo centro se encontraba bordado el escudo de la familia real.

"Casi todas"

Lo corrigió una chica que miraba por el ventanal por donde se apreciaba la majestuosidad de la cuidad de Palas, digna capital de Astoria. El sol de la tarde bañaba el mar, coloreándolo de un rojo cereza y destellos dorados.

"¿A qué te refieres? Ya no queda una sola" recorrió con la mirada la superficie del escritorio buscando algún sobre faltante.

"Ahí no la encontrarás" se acercó enseñándole el sobre blanco con el sello real que tenía en su poder, "la tengo yo"

"Creo saber de que se trata" levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hasta el lugar donde la chica se había detenido, "sabes bien que eso no puede ser posible"

"Lo sé… pero aún no pierdo las esperanzas de verla"

"Yo también lo deseo, pero no es tan fácil. Ella regresó a su mundo, esa fue su decisión, y es muy difícil que vuelva… El pendiente lo tiene él"

"Oh, Dryden, si hubiera una manera…"

"Si hubiera una manera, estoy seguro que vendría" abrazó a su futura esposa.

"No debí hacerla" se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

"Tampoco te arrepientas, ella es una persona especial para todos, por eso siempre está en nuestros pensamientos"

"Dryden… eres muy dulce" devolvió una sonrisa, borrando todo rasgo de aflicción de su rostro.

"Sonriendo me gusta verte Millerna"

Pasó un momento antes de que abandonaran la habitación, dejando aquella invitación faltante sobre el escritorio, y como si ésta hubiera estado esperando que se marcharan, una columna de luz azul-verde la rodeo para después desaparecer no sólo del salón, sino de todo el planeta… Su destino, otro escritorio, más rudimentario que el primero, lleno de libretas escolares y otras cosas similares.

FLASH INFORMATIVO

Ziann is back!!!!

Y la historia elegida para el magistral regreso es esta… actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, entre el trabajo, mis vacaciones forzadas, el desafío de deviantart y muchas bodas (de la vida real) prometo no desaparecer de nuevo.

Ligeros cambios en el capítulo, pero el siguiente ya está en proceso de corrección.

jane!


	2. Mensaje

**La Boda de Millerna y Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

II.

MENSAJE

Después de cenar lo único que Hitomi deseaba era tirarse en su cama y descansar, era uno de esos días en los cuales la melancolía era más fuerte. Quería olvidar por un momento que se encontraba en la Tierra e imaginar que podía regresar a Gaia, y sabía que sólo soñando lo lograría. Sin embargo, antes de que el sueño la venciera, el irritante sonido del teléfono la obligó a levantarse.

Abandonando su cómoda posición, se dirigió hacia aquel inoportuno aparato que se encontraba sobre su desordenado escritorio.

"Diga…" contestó sin mucho ánimo, intentando no sonar molesta.

"¿Te desperté?" del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la emocionada voz de su mejor amiga.

"No exactamente… sólo descansaba…" suspiró.

Por supuesto no podía enojarse con Yukari, la única culpable por querer evadir la realidad era ella, y precisamente esa llamada la había traído de vuelta. Eso era lo que le molestaba, la vida que llevaba, lejos del lugar en dónde él vivía.

"De todas maneras siento interrumpirte… pero ¡ni te lo imaginas!" su voz cambió a una más alegre, "¡Amano llegará mañana por la mañana! ¿No es increíble?"

"Me alegro por ti" no quería delatarse y puso un poco de entusiasmo en su voz, pues no era precisamente el tipo de noticias que estaba esperando, "tal vez nos podamos ver los tres…"

"Querrás decir los cuatro…" la interrumpió, sin querer notar su apatía.

"¿Los cuatro? ¿Quiénes cuatro?"

"Si, los cuatro, no te lo dije esta tarde porque no era seguro, además parecía que estabas distraída… Bueno, déjame te explico, le conté a Amano que últimamente te veía extraña y sobre todo muy sola, digo… me alegra que estés conmigo y todo eso, pero no es normal que una chica de tu edad ande por ahí… sola… ¿me entiendes?"

El énfasis que puso en la última frase lo daba a entender todo. Hitomi se rió por dentro, su amiga estaba empeñada en conseguirle pareja y hasta el propio Amano ya participaba del plan.

"Si te refieres a que no tengo novio…"

"Exacto, gracias por facilitarme las cosas… en fin, no quiero que nos veas como unos entrometidos ni algo así, pero a Amano se le ocurrió la idea de traer a alguien consigo, para que no estuvieras sola y su primo muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarlo en este viaje"

"Yukari…" empezaba a parecerle mala aquella idea.

"No digas nada aun, él se encuentra muy ansioso por conocerte, es una oportunidad excelente para que conozcas otro tipo de gente"

"Pero…"

"Vamos, Hitomi, será divertido" no daba pie a que Hitomi reclamara.

"No lo dudo, es sólo que…" de inmediato volteó hacia la pila de papeles desordenados que ocupaban casi la mitad de su escritorio, sin embargo se quedó muda al notar un sobre dirigido hacia ella, especialmente sellado con el símbolo de…, "¿Astoria?"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Austria?"

"No… no es posible"

"No te entiendo…"

"Sabes… no te lo puedo explicar… te llamo luego"

"Pero… Hitomi… me asustas"

"En serio, ha surgido…"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"No lo sé… es muy extraño, en cuanto te pueda explicar, te llamo. Nos vemos, saludos a Amano"

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga y desconectó el teléfono, no quería darle explicaciones, sobre todo si ella no lo entendía. Pasó varios minutos observando el sobre, pasando sus manos una y otra vez sobre sus ojos para tener la seguridad de no estar soñando, sin embargo no se atrevía a tocarlo. Miedo, esperanzas, ilusión, tristeza, angustia y alegría, estas emociones la asaltaron, ¿qué sucedería si lo abría?

"Vamos Hitomi" trató de darse ánimos, "si ha llegado de tan lejos no fue para que te le quedaras mirando"

Por un momento más miró el sobre y lentamente acercó su temblorosa mano, su corazón latía demasiado rápido al momento de tomarlo, pero de pronto todo se calmó… nada sucedió.

La curiosidad la dominaba y rápidamente rompió el sello. Con cuidado sacó del interior una hoja, bellamente decorada en sus esquinas con el escudo de la familia real.

Al leer su contenido, pudo darse cuenta que era una invitación, pero no cualquier invitación. Escrito con gran solemnidad y con hermosas letras se encontraba el encabezado anunciando 'La Boda de Millerna Sara Aston, Princesa de Asturia, con el Caballero Dryden Fassa' a celebrarse en los próximos días.

"Vaya" suspiró, "¿cómo llegó esto aquí? Tal vez sea producto de mi imaginación, de todas maneras me alegro por ellos dos, al final decidieron estar juntos... ¿Qué será de todos en Gaia? Desearía poder ir, aunque fuese tan solo un instante, pero... es imposible. No existe medio alguno para llegar ahí, el pendiente fue mi regalo de despedida" se llevó las manos al pecho, estrujando la invitación y cerrando los ojos, "Van"

Al pronunciar ese nombre, una luz verde-azulada comenzó a irradiar de su cuerpo para pronto transformarse en una columna. Ese sería su transporte, la conexión entre la Tierra y Gaia.

La habitación quedó vacía después de que esa luz se desvaneciera para reaparecer en otro mundo.

Notitas:

Segundo capítulo arriba!!!

Un poco corto, pero así es esta historia…

Yukari me pareció un poco fastidiosa, una fastidiosa enamorada… lástima que Hitomi no pueda estar para conocer al fantástico amigo de Amano… o tal vez si?

Ferpechi.14: no te preocupes, aunque sólo sea tu comentario de verdad voy a seguir con esto… amo mucho esta historia y tengo otras sorpresas para escaflowne

Ja Ne!


	3. Regreso

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

III. Regreso

En las llanuras de un lejano planeta, cuyos habitantes han llamado Gaia, una columna de luz contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche. Algunas aves volaron de sus nidos en el momento que aquel rayo de luz cruzaba sobre los árboles, hasta el momento que detuvo su viaje.

Hitomi había regresado al lugar que tanto anhelaba y de una manera bastante inesperada.

Estaba en Gaia, de eso no había duda, sin embargo no tenía idea en que región de aquel planeta había caído. En sus anteriores viajes, siempre había estado acompañada, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Un bosque la rodeaba y el miedo la invadió, ¿qué pasaría si un animal salvaje la atacaba? Nadie se daría cuenta de su desaparición, pues nadie sabía que ahí se encontraba, ni en Gaia ni en l Tierra.

Por primera vez se sintió insegura, ¿qué haría?

Permaneció quieta, tratando de escuchar algún sonido diferente al de los insectos nocturnos, debía confiar en su intuición o más bien aquel don que había abandonado desde su regreso a la Tierra; cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. De repente, escuchó el crujir de las hojas secas caídas detrás de ella, para después sentir un objeto puntiagudo sobre su espalda. A pesar de que su mente le decía que se mantuviera callada, de su garganta salió un grito desesperado:

"¡VAN!"

Muy lejos de ahí, en la habitación del joven Rey de Fanelia, un tenue brillo de color rosa se distinguía entre las sábanas. El pendiente que alguna vez perteneció a la chica de la Luna Fantasma percibía el temor de su antigua dueña, sin embargo el profundo sueño del rey no le permitió darse cuenta que aquel pendiente volvía a brillar después de muchos años de relativa calma.

Hitomi había perdido el sentido resultado de su angustia y el cansancio provocado por el viaje. Cuando abrió los ojos, su vista se encontró con el techo de una extraña habitación. Era pequeña y estaba iluminada por la débil luz de una vela. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre una suave cama. Deseaba saber que había ocurrido, si había sido atacada y alguien la había rescatado, pues su integridad física estaba intacta. No había señales de violencia y tampoco se encontraba en un calabozo.

Se levantó para asomarse por la única ventana y pudo darse cuenta que viajaba en una nave, al observar metros abajo las llanuras y estar rodeada de algunas nubes. El aire fresco de la mañana la golpeó en el rostro, los cálidos rayos de sol se sentían tibios sobre su piel. A pesar de las circunstancias estaba feliz de haber vuelto.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió, por ella entró un hombre de gran estatura y tez morena, estaba uniformado con una túnica color naranja y un rosario colgando del cuello. Hitomi no se movió del lugar que ocupaba, aquella vestimenta le resultaba familiar y sonrió.

"Veo que ya te has recuperado y me alegro, así podrá responder algunas preguntas" su voz era grave, pero no denotaba enfado.

"¿Dónde estoy?" más bien ella fue quien comenzó a preguntar.

"Una chica con agallas" pensó aquel hombre, "Ha tenido usted el honor de ser acogida por la nave real de su majestad el gran señor de Freid"

"¿Gran señor de Freid? ¿Chid?" el rostro de Hitomi se iluminó al escuchar ese nombre, la suerte estaba de su lado y encontrar un camino hacia Fanelia le sería más fácil si pedía ayuda de alguien conocido. Ahora no cabía duda que ese uniforme era el que utilizaban los sacerdotes y monjes de Freid.

Llegar nuevamente a Gaia suponía unos cuantos problemas, si bien Hitomi fue conocida como una de las heroínas de la Guerra del Destino, había pasado tiempo y mucha gente sólo recordaba su nombre, no su aspecto físico. También existía la posibilidad de haber aparecido del otro lado del mundo, en algún país hostil, o el mismo Zaibach, y sin dinero ni conexiones le sería difícil llegar a su objetivo.

"Haga el favor de dirigirse con más respeto hacia su majestad" aquel guerrero respondió molesto con la familiaridad que aquella desconocida mostraba por su emperador.

"Lo siento" no podía ocultar su emoción, "tal vez le suene extraño pero me encantaría poder ver a su Majestad"

Estando en una de las naves de Freid, podía pedir acercarse al emperador y siento éste familiar directo de la Princesa de Astoria, estaría cada vez más cerca de la persona a quien deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas.

"Eso no será posible, para tener una audiencia con su majestad debe tener un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso, y usted" la analizó de arriba abajo, "ni siquiera sabemos quien es o de donde viene, cuales son sus intenciones"

"Quisiera agradecerle personalmente el que me haya encontrado" Hitomi comenzaba a sospechar que no sería tan fácil convencer al sacerdote de dejarla ver a Chid, y lo entendía.

"No es una razón suficiente" contestó tajante.

"No puedo explicar todo lo que me pides, no ahora, pero si me llevas con su majestad estoy segura que él te dará las respuestas que tanto buscas... Necesito verlo" suplicó

Aquel hombre volvió a mirarla, inspeccionándola demasiado. Era una chica de origen desconocido, solicitando ver a su majestad sin justificación válida. No parecía ser de alguna provincia cercana, sus vestidos eran poco convencionales y hasta su manera de hablar era extraña. Sin embargo, por la naturalidad con la que había mencionado a Chid, parecía conocer bastante bien quien era su Emperador.

"Por favor" suplicó de nuevo, no podía decirle que ella era una chica venida de la Luna Fantasma, esto no ayudaría en nada para que aquel sacerdote confiara en ella.

"Cómo capitán de la guardia real es mi deber cuidar la seguridad de su majestad, no puedo concederle audiencia sin previa autorización de los altos sacerdotes"

"Es natural que desconfíes de mi, pero ten por seguro que mis motivos no ponen en riesgo la seguridad de su majestad, por el contrario..."

"Pareces sincera..."

Meditó un poco más aquella petición, sin embargo la honestidad reflejada en el rostro de la chica terminó por convencerlo. Si de verdad hubiera querido hacerles daño ya lo habría conseguido, además por la forma en que la encontró en el bosque, indefensa, no la hacían ver como alguien de peligro.

Salieron de la pequeña habitación y caminaron por los pasillos de la nave que los conducirían hasta la sala que ocupaba su majestad durante el viaje. Se detuvieron ante una puerta de un tamaño mayor, custodiada por dos guardias quienes saludaron de manera respetuosa al hombre.

"¿A quién debo anunciar?" el capitán preguntó.

"Kanzaki, Kanzaki Hitomi" sonrió.

El capitán desapareció por la puerta. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Hitomi escuchó pasos apresurados y una violenta apertura de la puerta.

"¡Hitomi!" un chico rubio, vestido elegantemente salió a recibirla.

"Chid" se sorprendió, pues esperaba encontrar al alegre niño que había conocido, pero en tres años había cambiado demasiado, "¡Cómo has crecido!"

El pequeño niño ahora era todo un jovencito, bastante parecido a su padre, sin embargo esto no evitó que le diera un afectuoso saludo a su antigua amiga rompiendo con todo protocolo. Acto seguido la invitó a pasar al salón, para que pudieran conversar sin interrupciones.

"Cuando Kaeda me dijo que había encontrado una chica extraña en el bosque jamás imaginé que fueras tu"

"Tampoco yo creí que estuviera en la nave de su majestad" sonrió.

"Fue una suerte que pasáramos por ahí, pero... ¿qué haces en Gaia?"

"Verás" se ruborizó al recordar que el deseo de ver nuevamente a Van fue motivo suficiente para traerla de nuevo, "no estoy segura... se suponía que yo no podía regresar"

"Es extraño" meditó, "aunque es una coincidencia que regreses en este preciso momento"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, el motivo de nuestro viaje es la boda de mi tía, nos dirigimos hacia Astoria"

"La Boda de Millerna y Dryden" murmuró, "cuando tomé la invitación..."

"Hitomi" la miró extrañado

"No me hagas caso" lo tranquilizó, "cualquiera que haya sido el motivo de mi regreso me alegra volver a verte"

"Estoy seguro que todos se llevarán una agradable sorpresa"

"Los he extrañado tanto"

Notitas:

No podía dejar a Hitomi varada en medio de la nada jajaja este es un fic muy light y casi nada de violencia, misterio o acción... ya tengo suficiente con otros, simplemente disfrutare este...

Muchas gracias por sus commentsssss!!!

lerine: espero haber aclarado tu duda en este capítulo... no fue el q pronunciara el nombre, la fuerza de su deseo la llevó a Gaia de nuevo... además 'las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable' jajajajaja

ayame-li: de q habrá boda, pues si... de q se encuentren... sigue leyendo jeje

yubima chan: listo el 3er capítulo, si no actualizo seguido es xq mi trabajo de verdad no me lo permite... y tengo otras sorpresas para esta parejita

Ja Ne!


	4. Impaciencia

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

IV. Impaciencia

El joven príncipe y Hitomi conversaron durante el resto del viaje, así fue como se enteró del progreso alcanzado por Gaia después de la Gran Guerra. Todas las naciones estaban en reconstrucción puesto que las pérdidas fueron demasiadas y los daños incalculables, sin embargo ninguna se dio por vencida. Tres años habían pasado y los cambios comenzaban a notarse.

Las relaciones entre las naciones se veían fortalecidas, aun con el mismo Zaibach que si bien no tenía una cabeza en el trono, su Consejo era nuevo y formado por embajadores de los demás países, quienes se encargaban de una reforma total y así preparar el regreso de la verdadera familia real al trono.

Llegaron a Palas, capital de Astoria, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. En el castillo todos se encontraban preparados para recibir al gran señor de Freid. En el salón del trono, Dryden y Millerna, ocupaban los asientos principales y haciendo la guardia de honor, los caballeros celestes al mando de su capitán, Allen Schezar. Algunos pocos consejeros, sólo los más cercanos, permanecían de pie a la expectativa.

Uno de los guardias anunció la llegada de la comitiva imperial.

"Su Majestad, el Emperador Chid de Freid"

El joven Emperador encabezaba la marcha, acompañado sólo por dos personas más, Kaeda, su leal capitán de la guardia a quien los presentes conocían de sobra y alguien más. Definitivamente ésta fue quien más llamó la atención, una persona que no lograron identificar y más aun, sorprendía el hecho que nadie que no fuera de la confianza del Emperador o invitado de los Reyes de Asotria, podía estar en una bienvenida oficial. Su vestimenta consistía en una larga túnica color naranja, era delgada y de pasos livianos. La capucha ocultaba gran parte de su rostro.

"Tía Millerna, Lord Dryden, hemos llegado" saludó Chid con respeto.

"Es un placer tenerte aquí querido sobrino" la princesa sonrió.

"Sean bienvenidos a esta ciudad" fue el turno de Dryden para hablar, "son considerados huéspedes de honor"

"Gracias, Lord Dryden. Nos sentimos honrados de recibir su invitación y reciban, en nombre de todo mi pueblo, las más sinceras aunque anticipadas felicitaciones"

Las palabras de Chid demostraban madurez y autoridad. Sin hacerlo notar, Allen sonrió internamente. Veía mucho de Marlene reflejado en él y de alguna manera sintió orgullo, aunque no pudiera revelar que él era su padre, le bastaba con verlo progresar y llevar las riendas de Freid de la manera en que lo hacía. Las cosas debían ser de esa manera y así permanecerían.

Unos cuantos minutos duró aquella ceremoniosa bienvenida. El Líder del Consejo también saludó de manera respetuosa e invitó a Chid a sentirse como en su casa. Esto significaba una verdadera pesadilla para Millerna, aunque comprendía que todos estos actos eran necesarios, llevaba días realizando el mismo saludo y se estaba volviendo fastidioso. De haber sabido lo que los preparativos de la boda traerían consigo, hubiera huido con Dryden y casado en secreto, sin embargo esta vez harían las cosas bien y sabía que estos pequeños sacrificios valdrían la pena.

Lo que más le causaba curiosidad era la identidad de la segunda acompañante de su sobrino y era por eso, que contaba los segundos para que esa ceremonia terminara. Dryden la conocía demasiado bien y notó la impaciencia de la Princesa, por lo que inteligentemente apresuró el final.

"Imagino que ha sido un viaje realmente largo y cansado, con el permiso de los honorables miembros del Consejo" se puso de pie para sorpresa de todos, "Dejemos las formalidades para otro momento y pasemos a tomar el té. Allen, serías tan amable acompañarnos"

Millerna lo miró sorprendida, y agradeció en silencio tener a Dryden a su lado. De no haber sido por su intervención, ella misma habría salido de una manera menos diplomática.

"Tus acompañantes pueden venir"

"Gracias tía, pero Kaeda debe regresar con la guardia"

El alto capitán hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a las afueras del Palacio, para reunirse con la demás guardia y cumplir con sus obligaciones como Capitán.

"Bueno, pero eso no impedirá que tengamos una reunión más familiar" Dryden había abandonado toda solemnidad mientras los guiaba hacia a un salón adjunto.

Aunque Chid no lo mencionara, su encapuchado acompañante los siguió en silencio. Una vez estuvieron dentro, un par de chicas se ocuparon de servir algunas bebidas y unos sencillos refrigerios, dejando a sus majestades y compañía solos.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" preguntó Millerna iniciando una conversación casual, aunque se moría de ganas por preguntarle al chico rubio sobre aquel extraño personaje.

"Bastante bien y tranquilo, sin embargo..." Chid miró de reojo al encapuchado, quien estaba de pie un tanto alejado de ellos.

"Hay algo que me intriga y antes de que empecemos a hacer preguntas sobre el clima o si habrá lluvia de estrellas" Dryden caminó hasta donde se encontraba la figura encapuchada, "disculpa mi atrevimiento y con el peligro de ser indiscreto, me gustaría saber como a la mayoría en esta sala ¿quién eres y porqué tanto misterio?"

"Vaya si son curiosos" rió el pequeño emperador, "y no me extraña"

"No es natural en ti despedir al Capitán Kaeda y hacerte acompañar por alguien más" señaló Allen.

"En esta ocasión la presencia de Kaeda no es necesaria, ya nos imaginábamos que todo este asunto misterioso generaría expectativa"

"Pues no nos mantengas en esta incertidumbre" su tía siempre había sido curiosa, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener esas ganas de preguntar tal y como lo había señalado su futuro esposo.

"Creo que sería inútil seguir mortificándote tía, sucede que…"

Antes de que el emperador comenzara con la explicación, fue detenido por la persona en cuestión.

"Deja que sea yo quien los salude" habló con tranquilidad, una sonrisa se asomaba debajo de la capucha.

Su voz era la de una chica, pero fue interrumpida por el toque de la puerta.

"¿Y ahora?" Millerna suspiró con frustración, "¿quién es?"

"Disculpen la interrupción" la voz de otra chica se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, "¿puedo pasar?"

"Celena, llegas tarde" la princesa la recibió con un pequeño regaño.

"Lo siento"

Una chica delgada cuyos rubios enmarcaban una mirada celeste ingresó con timidez al salón y tratando de pasar desapercibida, sin embargo todos estaban en silencio y siguieron con la mirada su trayecto hasta que se colocó al lado del Capitán Allen, su hermano.

"Esperemos que no se repita, una dama nunca llega tarde"

"Princesa no se volverá a repetir" y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el Emperador de Freid, haciendo una reverencia y saludando con cortesía, "Majestad, es un honor"

"El honor es mío" Chid le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Creí que habíamos dejado las formalidades en el salón del trono, no estamos en presencia de todos esos miembros fastidiosos de la corte"

Celena se ruborizó y Chid sólo sonrió. Su tía se estaba desesperando.

"En verdad te intriga saber quien es, querida" Dryden se burló un poco de su futura esposa.

Una risita de dejó escuchar.

"A pesar de que ha pasado tiempo ustedes no han cambiado mucho" la encapuchada figura de nuevo retomaba su conversación, "sin embargo también me doy cuenta de lo felices que son, lo veo reflejado en sus rostros y eso me hace sentir bien"

Al terminar de hablar, se descubrió el rostro dejando impactados a los presentes, excepto al joven Emperador, quien fue testigo de todas y cada una de las reacciones.

"Hitomi" repitieron a coro.

"Me alegra tanto verlos, amigos" Hitomi sonreía de una manera genuina, intentando contener el llanto de alegría que sentía en ese momento.

Asi como Millerna, ella estaba ansiosa por descubrirse ante ellos, pero había acordado con Chid que esperarían hasta encontrarse solos y no causar un verdadero alboroto. Sobre todo que era una visita inesperada y sin aparente explicación lógica.

"Pero... ¿cómo?" Millerna le dirigió una mirada a Dryden quien movió la cabeza en forma negativa y con la misma sorpresa que la princesa.

"¿En verdad eres tu?" Allen se le acercó.

"Hermano..." Celena observaba atenta.

"¡Hitomi!" Millerna se adelantó a Allen y abrazó con efusividad a la chica, "no lo puedo creer"

Fue entonces que los demás salieron de su estupor y rodearon a la chica, sólo Celena se mantuvo al margen de tan inusual encuentro.

Había tantas preguntas, tantas anécdotas por contar, pero debían esperar pues uno de los guardias llamó a la puerta.

"Princesa Millerna, disculpe la interrupción" dijo cortésmente, "me han informado que los embajadores de Chezario han llegado. Es necesaria su presencia en la Sala del Trono"

"¿Ahora?" la princesa suspiró visiblemente molesta, sin embargo sabía que sus obligaciones debían cumplirse, "en seguida iremos"

El guardia se retiró un poco contrariado por la actitud de su princesa, sobre todo le sorprendió haberla encontrado abrazada de la extraña acompañante del emperador.

"Nos hubiera gustado que esta recepción no fuera tan breve, pero el deber nos llama" Dryden se despidió.

"Hay muchas cosas que contar… esto debe celebrarse"

"Pero no ahora" Hitomi aclaró, "será mejor que vayan a recibir a sus invitados"

"Por favor Celena, te encargo mucho a Hitomi, vigila que se le asigne una habitación y las cosas que necesite"

"Así será, Princesa"

"Nos encanta tenerte de regreso" Allen, en un gesto de cariño, besó su mano.

"Y a mi volver a verlos"

Hitomi los despidió quedando sólo en el salón, el emperador de Freid, la hermana de Allen y la chica de la Luna Fantasma.

"Vaya..." suspiró Hitomi tumbándose en uno de los grandes sofás, "muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que vine"

"Y lo que te falta por ver"

"Pues empezamos bien…"

"Señorita Hitomi" Celena se dirigió hacia ella con timidez, "hum… bueno yo"

Hitomi examinó con detenimiento a aquella persona, la última vez que la vio fue por unos instantes y sólo después de haberse enterado de quien había sido, o más bien en quien la habían transformado: un demonio asesino y cruel, aquel que acabó con Fanelia. Ahora la veía como una frágil e inocente chica, era en verdad una increíble contradicción.

"¿Quisiera acompañarme? Le mostraré sus habitaciones"

"Me encantaría"

Salieron de la habitación, Chid se disculpó pues tenía asuntos diplomáticos que atender así que dejó a ambas chicas solas. Celena se llevó a Hitomi hacia la habitación que ocuparía.

"Estamos un poco apretados y no tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles..."

"Esta es genial..." Hitomi se acercó al ventanal desde donde se observaba la bahía, "no soy muy exigente en ese sentido. Lo importante es estar aquí... de nuevo"

"No es una habitación grande"

"En serio está bien" sonrió ampliamente, "a veces lo importante no es el lugar, sino las personas"

Celena, por su parte, estaba nerviosa. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre la chica de la Luna Fantasma, una de las personas más importantes para el derrocamiento de Zaibach. Su hermano, la princesa, lord Dryden y muchos más contaban maravillas. Ahora no sólo la tenía enfrente, estaba a solas y debía ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

"La Princesa me pidió que la asistiera, ¿necesita algo?"

"En primer lugar trátame con menos formalidad, tenemos la misma edad... creo..."

"Lo siento" contestó ruborizada, "es sólo que... bueno... no se como tratarte... es que tu... eres una persona importante para Gaia... casi como una diosa"

"¡Diosa!" necesitaba investigar ciertas cosas, "pero no lo soy, soy tan normal como cualquiera. Te parece si empezamos siendo amigas"

"Me encantaría" sonrió confiada, "ser tu amiga"

"Bien... supongo que tendrás que hacer muchas cosas con todo esto de la boda"

Hitomi se había echado sobre la cama, se sentía agotada. El repentino viaje, su encuentro con Chid y ahora estaba en Palas, veinticuatro horas antes no se hubiera imaginado su regreso a Gaia después de tres años de ausencia, una ausencia por decisión propia. Ella misma eligió regresar a la Tierra, abandonar un mundo mágico, lleno de aventuras, amigos invaluables, pero sobre todo dejó a un lado a su gran y único amor. Tal vez lo que más le dolía, el haber dejado a Van, renunciar a él y con ello su felicidad.

"La boda" suspiró Celena, "es el primer gran acontecimiento después de la Gran Guerra. Planea ser una celebración majestuosa, pienso que será una fiesta que marcará una nueva época no sólo para Astoria, sino para toda Gaia"

"¿Cuánto han cambiado las cosas?"

"No te entiendo"

"Me refiero a que ha pasado en estos tres años, ¿qué ha sido de Gaia?"

"Pues si que han cambiado, y no porque yo lo diga" trató de deshacer el nudo formado en su garganta, "no recuerdo como era antes"

Si bien Celena Schezar había recuperado su forma natural, no recordaba los sucesos vividos como Dilandau Albatou. Nadie de los que conocían la verdad se atrevía a contarla, por salud mental de muchos, pero sobre todo de ella misma. Se le había dicho que Zaibach la había secuestrado, en parte cierto, y debido a impacto de aquella terrible experiencia había perdido la memoria, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que eso no era totalmente la verdad, algo le ocultaban.

"Entiendo" Hitomi se dio cuenta que había tocado fibras sensibles y casi se arrepintió.

"Sin embargo puedo decirte lo que ha pasado desde que regresaste a la Luna Fantasma"

"¿Podrías?"

"Tal vez no sepa mucho, pero ha sido visible la evolución de Gaia sin la amenaza de Zaibach. Las relaciones diplomáticas han mejorado notablemente, los embajadores tienen más trabajo que nunca. La reconstrucción de ciudades va muy avanzada, pero aun no termina"

"Vaya, me alegro tanto, después de toda esa destrucción y el caos Gaia ha renacido"

"No lo pude haber dicho mejor"

Permanecieron hablando por algunas horas hasta que la noche llegó, la chica de la Luna Fantasma bombardeó con preguntas y dudas a Celena, así se enteró de cómo iban las cosas desde su partida. Por su parte, la joven Schezar disfrutaba mucho contando anécdotas y explicando con detalles todo lo que se había vivido en esos últimos años, se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de Hitomi, como si fueran grandes amigas y no le costaba trabajo expresarse ante ella.

Celena dejó a Hitomi para que descansara, sin embargo lo que ella quería era respirar el fresco aire del puerto, aunque fuera desde una de las terrazas de Palacio. Todo lo que Celena le había contado la hacía feliz, su lucha había tenido grandes resultados y el destino le había brindado la oportunidad de poder verlo ante sus ojos.

Notitas:

Y aquí el cuarto capítulo... ahora si los reencuentros se están dando...

he decidido q mis actualizaciones serán semanales... intentaré subir un capítulo nuevo cada domingo, así q hasta la próxima semana

yubima-chan: algunas veces no es cuestión de tiempo, sino de inspiración y yo tuve un bloqueo mental q me duró años jajajaja... a mi tmb me gustaría q hicieran una continuación, pero creo q perdería la magia de la serie... estoy leyendo el manga, y de verdad nada q ver...

lerinne: el capitulo si está cortito... en general es una historia muy corta ya que la idea nacio de un crossover q tengo por ahí perdido y pues en especial este fic, es un capítulo bonus de 'el gran hotel' lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil jeje pero como no lo he terminado no he podido continuar el otro, aunq de ese xover ya tengo como 6 capìtulos... primero terminaré esta historia antes de continuar con otra aventura... creo q ya se por donde va tu duda... ummm... pues tantito y tantito la invitación le llegó a hitomi, no por casualidad... en mi mente macabra ella debía regresar y aun cuando no tuviera el pendiente, su deseo de regresar y el deseo de sus amigos de verla, fueron de mucha ayuda

cualquier coment es bien recibido!!!

Ja Ne!


	5. Paseo por Palas

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

V. Paseo por Palas

El firmamento se encontraba salpicado por las estrellas y como siempre, la luna acompañada de su sombra, la Tierra. Ante este escenario Hitomi sintió nostalgia, pero ningún deseo de regresar. Se preguntó que estaría pensando su familia en esos momentos. Por segunda ocasión, había desparecido sin dar explicaciones, aunque la primera vez hubo testigos de lo sucedido, ahora simplemente se había esfumado de su habitación.

Sus amigos, Yukari y Amano, seguramente estarían preocupados, le había prometido a ella acompañarla al aeropuerto, pero como saber que la noche anterior sería transportada a Gaia. Ya imaginaba la cara de la chica cuando no llegara, habría llamado a su casa por lo menos unas veinte veces y su madre del otro lado le daría la misma respuesta.

Sonrío.

Eso sucedería en un día normal, si ella se hubiera retrasado por algún motivo, pero esta vez era diferente. Su madre no tendría una explicación, simplemente su hija no llegaría y las veinte llamadas que su amiga haría, se verían transformadas en una visita inmediata. Estaba segura que su familia sabía que se encontraba bien y que de alguna manera su amiga entendería lo que pasó.

"Una magnifica noche" murmuraron a sus espaldas.

"Tanto tiempo sin mirar este paisaje, simplemente hermoso" Hitomi recargó sus brazos sobre la cornisa, "pensé que no lo volvería a ver"

"Nadie lo esperábamos" Millerna estaba a su lado, mirando el océano, "pero estás aquí y aun no entendemos cómo pasó"

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar, aunque tampoco creo que nos de una explicación" buscó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, sacando la invitación que le había llegado.

"¿Esto es?" Millerna recibió el sobre, aquel que había guardado en el despacho real y no encontraba. Definitivamente no era una casualidad, "Estaba segura de haberlo guardado, pero…"

"Simplemente apareció en mi casa y yo" sus mejillas se iluminaron color escarlata, "la abrí y pensé en…"

"En Él" Millerna sonrió pícaramente.

Hitomi intentó disimular su vergüenza un poco, pero Millerna tenía razón y su reacción sólo lo confirmaba.

"Sabes, no se que pudo haber pasado, lo único que podemos sacar son suposiciones, pero estoy segura que la fuerza de ese pensamiento fue suficiente para traerte de vuelta y me alegro que así haya sido"

Millerna también había cambiado, sus palabras demostraban la madurez adquirida en los últimos años, sobre todo al frente del reino. Su padre no recuperaba la salud y su hermana estaba comprometida con un noble caballero. Ella, Millerna, llevaba las riendas de Astoria. Ella había rechazado ser coronada, pues su padre aun vivía y mientras no sucediera lo contrario, no llevaría el Título de reina. Sabía que era una situación que no podría prolongarse, que más hubiera querido que darle larga vida a su padre, pero como todo ser humano era frágil y con un tiempo limitado para transitar por este mundo.

Ya no se trataba de la Princesa mimada de Astoria, hija menor del Rey Aston, a la que su hermana Eries siempre regañaba mientras su modelo a seguir fue Marlene. Por el recuerdo de su hermana mayor, quien aceptó su destino y abandonó sus sentimientos, se prometió a si misma ser una buena reina. La Guerra del Destino había dejado marcas muy profundas, enseñanzas que sirvieron para moldear su nuevo carácter, sin perder su vivaz personalidad. Físicamente era la misma, cabello largo y rubio, de facciones finas y figura esbelta, pero su mirada ya no era la de una niña caprichosa, sino de una mujer, alguien próximo a ser reina. Portaba orgullosa un exquisito anillo de oro con un diamante discreto en su mano izquierda, prueba de su compromiso. Y esta era una prueba más de su madurez.

"No me malinterpretes, a ustedes también quería volver a verlos"

"A pesar de tanto tiempo ¿sigues enamorada?" vaya pregunta tan directa.

"No he podido olvidarlo, lo he intentado, pero... no puedo"

"Es imposible olvidar a alguien a quien amas" miró por un momento su anillo, "a ese alguien que cambió tu vida"

"¿Eso te pasó a ti?"

Al final de la guerra, cuando Dryden rompió el compromiso, ella lo aprovechó para aclarar sus sentimientos. Aquella enfermiza atracción hacia Allen no era más que el reflejo de los sentimientos de su hermana mayor, aquella de quien el capitán siempre estuvo enamorado. No podía negar que le tenía cariño, y sobre todo aprecio, pero lo que ella sentía no era amor.

Después de algún tiempo los caminos de Millerna y Dryden se volvieron a cruzar, prueba de que sus destinos estaban unidos y debían estar juntos. Millerna estaba más segura que nunca, de quien estaba enamorada y por eso entendía a la perfección como se sentía Hitomi. Más aun cuando dos personas como lo eran la Chica de la Luna Fantasma y el Rey de Fanelia, se necesitaban la una a la otra.

"No podía dejar escapar a alguien como Dryden" sonrió con malicia.

"¡Millerna!"

"Vamos, no es para tanto" reía ante la ingenua reacción de su amiga, "pero esta vez será diferente. Ésta vez nadie nos ha obligado a aceptar un compromiso arreglado. Nosotros mismos así lo decidimos, porque así lo queremos"

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, ambas disfrutando de la brisa noctura.

"Ellos aun no llegan, ¿verdad?"

"Ellos…"

"Me refiero a los invitados de Fanelia" de inmediato Hitomi aclaró.

"Aún hay tiempo, no tienes de que preocuparte"

"No estoy preocupada" se defendió.

"Si tu lo dices" Millerna le contestó sin creerle, "La Boda será en cuatro días y la invitación era específicamente para él"

"Tengo curiosidad, Celena me ha contado muchas cosas, pero…"

"¿Quieres saber cómo está?"

Hitomi no respondió de manera explícita, simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

"Es un chico valiente, dedicado totalmente a la reconstrucción de Fanelia, ha alcanzado la estatura de Allen y… debo decir que es un soltero codiciado"

"¿Soltero codiciado?"

Hitomi sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, aquello que tanto temía Millerna se lo estaba confirmando.

"Es joven, es caballero, es rey y uno de los héroes de la Gran Guerra, ¿porqué no habría de serlo?"

"Tienes razón, es sólo que no lo imaginé de esa manera y ahora que lo dices, ¿en dónde quedo yo?"

Millerna buscó con mucho cuidado su respuesta.

"Créeme cuando te lo digo, tu eres la única dueña del corazón de Van. Será un solteró codiciado, efectivamente, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un casanova. Al contrario, es reservado y demasiado serio, está tan dedicado a su país que los asuntos sentimentales no son su prioridad y me imagino la razón: Tú"

Hitomi escondió el llanto, Millerna era su amiga y jamás le mentiría, la relación con Van iba más allá de tratos entre naciones, eran amigos. Tanto, Van como a Hitomi, la princesa los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pasaba por sus corazones.

"Tengo una excelente idea" Millerna intentó animar un poco a su amiga, "mañana irás de compras, necesitas un atuendo adecuado para la gran celebración y otros tantos para tu estancia aquí"

"Pero..."

"No me digas que piensas permanecer así" señaló la túnica que le habían facilitado los monjes de Freid, "eso no es adecuado, sobre todo si quieres estar presentable en el momento que él llegue"

"Ya que lo pones de esa manera" se ruborizó al imaginar su encuentro con Van y la cara de decepción que éste pondría al verla tan desaliñada.

"Me encantaría poder acompañarte, podría hacer una escapada rápida y pasar desapercibida"

"Claro y cuando solicitaran la presencia de la Princesa, podríamos disfrazar a Allen y hacerlo pasar por ti"

Ambas rieron ante semejante ocurrencia, por lo menos el ambiente se había relajado.

"Pero no tenemos sustituto para mi valiente capitán"

Así fue como Hitomi pasó toda una mañana en el mercado de Palas, había olvidado la cantidad de cosas que se podían encontrar, mercancías de todo tipo y sobre todo la gente ofreciendo sus productos a cuanto cliente pasara. Debían aprovechar la futura celebración porque gente de toda Gaia llegaba especialmente para ese acontecimiento.

Por supuesto Celena también acudió a ese pequeño paseo y ambas se divirtieron bastante, en algunas ocasiones Hitomi recordó a su amiga Yukari, cuando solían salir las tardes aburridas e ir al Centro Comercial, sintió pena ante aquel recuerdo pues se había marchado sin despedirse siquiera, tal como la vez anterior y esperaba que su amiga comprendiera su nueva e inesperada partida.

Una vez de regreso al Palacio y cargadas con paquetes y bolsas, se pusieron a organizar sus compras. Hitomi había escogido para usar en la ceremonia un precioso vestido azul celeste, venía con un doble fondo en la falda y escote ligero tanto en la espalda como en el pecho, acompañado por un par de guantes largos de una tonalidad más clara, sin embargo recordando el último consejo de la princesa decidió adquirir un vestido más sencillo, pero no menos hermoso, de color amarillo pálido con ligeros detallen en verde y un cuello de encaje blanco.

"¿Cuando lo usarás?" preguntó Celena mientras examinaba un prendedor de circón que ella misma se había comprado.

"No lo sé... ¿tienes idea de cuando llegarán los invitados de Fanelia?"

"No con seguridad" pensó un momento, "las distancias no son problema, supongo que puede ser entre hoy o mañana"

La chica de la Luna Fantasma observó con incertidumbre aquel vestido, arqueando de una manera graciosa las cejas, lo tomó y se lo sobrepuso, mirándose al espejo. Por un momento vio al lado de su reflejo a Van y ante ese pensamiento se ruborizó.

"Pruébatelo" sugirió Celena sacándola de sus fantasías.

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, es un buen momento, en la tienda no tuviste tiempo de hacerlo, sería una lástima si no te quedara... así tenemos el suficiente tiempo para ir a cambiarlo o que le hagan ajustes"

"Tienes razón"

En poco tiempo quedó lista.

"Algo falta" Celena analizaba minuciosamente, rodeándola, de arriba abajo y dándole vueltas.

"¿Lo crees así?" estaba avergonzada ante aquel exhaustivo análisis.

"¡Lo tengo!" comenzó a buscar entre las cajas y bolsas que ocupaban la cama.

"Yo lo veo bien" volvió a mirar su reflejo.

"Oh... bien, si" seguía revolviendo cajas, hasta que... "¡este es!"

El gritito de Celena logró hacer que Hitomi pegara un brinco un tanto asustada, la rubia sostenía una delicada gargantilla de ámbar verde, eran cuentas de forma irregular que brillaban reflejando la luz de distintas maneras, era realmente hermosa. Completaban el juego un par de zarcillos del mismo material.

"El vestido por si solo es bello" Celena puso la gargantilla alrededor del delgado cuello de Hitomi, quien no pudo negarse ante la insistencia de la joven Schezar, "sin embargo con esto se verá hermoso, el pequeño detalle que hace la gran diferencia... Listo"

Era verdad, aquella gargantilla le daba el toque final, Hitomi se veía soñada. Alguna vez, cuando era pequeña fantaseaba con verse como una hermosa princesa y aquel reflejo se acercaba mucho a ese infantil deseo, sin embargo no se imaginaba que el futuro le deparaba mucho más.

"Me pregunto..." murmuraba para si misma, "si le gustará... ¿qué dirá al verme?"

"Eso lo sabremos pronto" Celena miraba por la ventana, "los invitados de Fanelia han llegado"

Notitas:

Antes que otra cosa una graaaaan disculpa, se que prometí actualizar cada semana pero esta vez me fue un poco difícil... y esq eso de tener a miss españa (el concurso) en tu lugar de trabajo te vuelve loca y eso q yo mi oficina no estuvo involucrada en la organización, pero si participamos en un par de actividades... espero volver a mi vida tranquila, y ahora si no tardarme tanto en actualizar jeje

Y también se que me van a matar por haberlo cortado en la parte más interesante de la situación... quien creen q llegó???

lerinne: ya vez, la reunión se acerca jojojo

yubima-chan: suerte en tus exámenes!!! a veces extraño la escuela, pero de recordar el estres de los exámenes q bueno q yo ya la terminé jeje... he estado viendo escaflowne, por partes, pero me ayuda mucho a ver detalles e inspirarme... los capítulos serán así de cortitos

puchu: listo, actualización así no tendré q sacarte del siquiátrico XD

ja ne!


	6. Ausencia

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

VI. Ausencia

Fanelia. Ellos estaban llegando y eso significaba una cosa: Él estaba en Astoria. Había llegado y después de tanto tiempo separado de ella al fin lo vería.

La chica de la Luna Fantasma no creía haber escuchado aquello, se quedó parada frente al espejo sin emitir sonido alguno, su cuerpo no le respondía. Aquella sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando la emoción empieza a invadirte antes de abrir tus regalos en Navidad, la estaba dominando. Las manos y las piernas le temblaban, no conseguía control sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de que sabía debía moverse.

Muchísimos recuerdos llenaron su memoria, sin embargo ninguno de los dos eran aquellos muchachitos quinceañeros que conocieron odiándose y terminaron entregándose el corazón. Su despedida parecía lejana, pero recordaba cada palabra y cada promesa que ambos se habían hecho: 'Serían Felices'. Y de verdad lo habían intentado. Ambos estaban donde pertenecían, pero algo no estaba bien. Aunque el destino se había encargado de llevarlos por mundos distintos, el lazo que habían creado no desapareció con la distancia.

Pero también ese mismo destino, parecía jugar con ellos y estaban a pocos minutos de volverse a reunir.

"¿Hitomi?" Celena estaba preocupada por la reacción de su nueva amiga, quien permanecía inmóvil ante el espejo y con la cara pálida.

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?" fue lo primero que Hitomi pudo decir, quedando de frente a la rubia.

"Míralo tu misma" la guió hasta la terraza.

A través de la ventana pudo ver una pequeña escolta a caballo delante de un carruaje astoriano, pero con la bandera de Fanelia como estandarte. Las naves no llegaban hasta el patio principal, permanecían en el hangar. Ella misma había llegado de esta manera.

"Seguro... ¿son ellos?"

A pesar de lo que sus ojos veían, seguía sin creerlo. Se sentía en un sueño y temía que si se movía regresaría a la realidad. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero de verdad estaba viendo a la Embajada de Fanelia llegar.

"Por su puesto" Celena intentaba sacar a Hitomi de ese estado.

"Fanelia..." suspiró.

Por un momento le pareció a Celena que Hitomi saltaría por el balcón a no se porque la ventana se encontraba cerrada y eso se lo impedía. La escena causaba risa.

"¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la tarde?" la rubia contenía las ganas de reírse.

"¿Yo?" tartamudeó.

"¿Acaso hay alguien más en la habitación?"

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Hitomi pareció reaccionar, ya que su mente le gritaba desde hacia varios minutos que saliera de la habitación y corriera al patio. No pudo más, corrió tan rápido como el vestido le permitía, dejando a su nueva amiga atrás quien la siguió con un ritmo más pausado.

Celena nunca se imaginó que Hitomi reaccionaría de esa manera. En los pocos días que tenía de tratar con ella, la empezaba a conocer. Era una persona de carácter fuerte y noble a veces reservada, le costaba trabajo estar en la Corte, con todas esas formalidades rígidas y viejas costumbres, evitaba estar en reuniones oficiales, pero cuando los futuros reyes y el mismo Allen se encontraban a solas con ella su actitud cambiaba a una más abierta. Por momentos, la había descubierto mirando hacia el cielo, siempre en dirección de la Luna Fantasma. Podía imaginarse la nostalgia que sentía por hogar, pero no reflejaba deseos de regresar. Se veía feliz estando en Gaia, pero algo le faltaba, y descubrió de qué se trataba cuando su mirada cambió al momento de nombrar a los visitantes de Fanelia.

La llegada de las naves de Fanelia fue un tanto inesperada, ya que por lo general siempre enviaban una vanguardia para estar pendientes de quienes arribaban. Esa vez los tomó desprevenidos, más aun no habían tenido tiempo de avisar a cierta chica para que estuviera presente. De inmediato Millerna ordenó que la buscaran. La Princesa también hubiera querido acompañar a Allen hasta la entrada, sin embargo eso podía ser mal visto por los demás invitados a la boda, como favoritismo hacia el Reino de Fanelia. Muy a su pesar debía esperar en el salón del trono. Estaba nerviosa, porque al parecer el mensaje para Hitomi no había sido entregado aun.

En el patio central, el carruaje se detuvo a unos pasos de la guardia real de Astoria, comandada por el primer caballero Allen Schezar quien especialmente había salido a recibir a los invitados de Fanelia. Había decidido romper con toda ceremonia, ya que no sólo se trataba del Rey, sino de un gran amigo. La excusa había sido una escolta personal, por la premura de la bienvenida dando tiempo a que dentro del palacio estuviera todo listo.

Del transporte bajaron dos figuras a quienes Allen reconoció de inmediato, pero quedó realmente sorprendido al notar la ausencia de su amigo. Esperaba verlo bajar en el último momento, pero el carruaje quedó vacío.

"Sean bienvenidas al Reino de Astoria" saludó con respeto.

"Disculpa nuestra improvisada llegada" respondió al saludo la primera persona que había descendido, una mujer que a simple vista demostraba ser fría, alta de figura esbelta, el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, vestía una túnica roja de mangas blancas y cinturón violeta, "pudimos haber avisado, pero el tiempo no fue nuestro aliado"

"Ustedes siempre son esperados, Consejera Círdan. Nunca han necesitado ser anunciados, aun así la Princesa y Lord Dryden los espera"

"Gracias, Allen Schezar" contestó con excesiva cortesía.

"Merle, un gusto en tenerte nuevamente con nosotros" Allen dirigió su atención a la chica-gato.

"Me alegra estar aquí" contestó con una tímida sonrisa, poco usual en ella.

Sus facciones infantiles estaban desapareciendo y ahora iba vestida de una manera diferente, un vestido color canela sin mangas y cuello redondo, abierto en ambos lados lo cual le permitía moverse con facilidad sin llegar a ser provocativo, además de un cinturón grueso de color café y botas largas.

"Como dijo Lady Círdan, tuvimos poco tiempo para arreglar el viaje" comentó baijto.

"Pero si la invitación fue mandada hace meses"

Comenzaron su camino hacia el interior del palacio, donde los futuros reyes los esperaban. Allen ya se imaginaba la reacción de la Princesa cuando se enterara de la ausencia de Van, pero estaba más preocupado por su otra amiga, quería evitarle a toda costa una desilusión y esperaba que aun no se enterara de quienes habían llegado.

"Merle" Allen trató de ser discreto, quería respuestas y la única que le diría la verdad era la gatita.

"No hace falta que me lo digas" la chica evitó mirarlo, "sé a que te refieres"

"Entonces dime porqué" se notaba un poco molesto y a la vez decepcionado, no sólo por ellos en Astoria, aquella chica, su mejor amiga, sufriría y eso lo enojaba.

"Hay asuntos en Fanelia que requieren su presencia"

"Uno o dos días fuera no significan mucho, Yarina Círdan es capaz de contener cualquier situación mientras Van está ausente"

"Sabes muy bien lo difícil de nuestra situación" intentó disculparlo, "Él vive para su pueblo y nadie más, por eso Van no vendrá"

Hitomi detuvo su carrera al escuchar aquello. Había logrado alcanzar a los invitados de Fanelia justo antes de cruzar los portales. Ni todo el esfuerzo ni el temblor de sus piernas parecían afectarle, se quedó de pie, inmóvil frente a ellos, observándolos incrédula.

"Van no vendrá" todo su ser se estremeció sintiendo una punzada en su corazón, la emoción de hacía unos momentos se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. En su lugar había quedado un profundo vacío, "Van no vendrá"

Merle no podía creer lo que veía, parpadeó varias veces pensando en una ilusión, pues no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las cuales veía el rostro de aquella chica en otra parecida. Esta vez era diferente, no se trataba de una jugarreta mental, era real.

Al principio pensó que estaba viendo, como tantas veces, a alguna chica parecida. Sobre todo que estaba vestida como cualquier miembro de la corte, pero definitivamente no estaba imaginando cosas.

"¡Hitomi!" Merle corrió ágilmente hacia una desorientada Hitomi y olvidando todo pudor la abrazó con fuerza, "No lo puedo creer"

"Merle" murmuró intentando no parecer desilusionada, sin embargo para la gatita esto no pasó desapercibido y se sintió avergonzada.

Allen observaba la escena y su enojo creció aun más, pero no iba a juzgar a Van. Iba a escuchar la explicación que él le daría, y después lo golpearía. Estaba siendo muy testarudo y aislándose como lo estaba haciendo no era la mejor solución para su soledad.

"¡Merle!" una enérgica voz rompió el incómodo silencio; la única persona que estaba ajena del caos emocional entre Hitomi y la chica-gato, "¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Compórtate!"

Inmediatamente la chica se soltó de Hitomi, guardando compostura y girándose, quedando frente a frente con la emisaria de Fanelia, Yarina Círdan, además de dirigirle una desafiante mirada, pero sin protestar.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara, las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió Millerna acompañada de Dryden, quienes alcanzaron a escuchar el alboroto.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" fue su pregunta para Allen, y recorrió con la mirada la entrada, llevándose grandes sorpresas.

"Majestad, siento este espectáculo" Yarina se adelantó a dar respuesta, inclinándose ante Millerna, "Le presento mis disculpas... ¡Merle!" volvió a regañar a la chica, "¡Debes saludar con respeto a la Princesa!"

Sin embargo, antes de que Merle obedeciera, Hitomi se acercó. Se había dado cuenta del trato que la altiva mujer estaba dando a su amiga y no iba a permitir que eso continuara. No sabía de quien ser trataba, pero eso le importaba poco. Tratándose de asuntos de realeza no conocía las reglas, y mucho menos iba a respetarlas. Yarina Círdan comenzaba a simpatizarle poco.

"No es necesario que lo hagas" puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, "estoy segura de que Millerna piensa lo mismo pues entre amigos debe haber confianza"

La sonrisa sobre su rostro era una falsa imagen de lo que sentía por dentro. En primer lugar, su amado Van no se encontraba y por lo visto no lo vería; y en segundo, la manera prepotente de tratar a Merle por parte de aquella chica.

La consejera le dedicó una mirada fugaz, tampoco entendía quién era esa chica y porque le hablaba con familiaridad a Merle. Más aun, ¡cómo se atrevía a llamar Millerna a la Princesa!", una total descortesía.

"Hitomi tiene razón" Millerna la secundó y esto ocasionó más confusión para la consejera, "Bienvenida emisaria de Fanelia, es un placer tenerla como invitada, en nombre del Reino de Astoria, sienta esta su casa"

"Majestad" volvió a saludar, "es..."

"Ahora, si nos disculpas debemos arreglar un malentendido..." Millerna la cortó lo más diplomáticamente que pudo, "¿podrías acompañarnos, Merle?"

Millerna dio media vuelta ingresando de nuevo al Palacio, seguida de Hitomi, Merle y Celena, quien acababa de llegar y poco entendía, pero también se sorprendió al no ver a Van.

"Ya lo dijo mi prometida, sienta Astoria como su hogar" Dryden se dirigió a Yarina, que se había quedado estática ante la actitud de la princesa "Allen"

"Enseguida" contestó el caballero, comprendiendo el mensaje, "Jurion, acompaña a la Consejera Círdan a sus habitaciones"

Ambos siguieron el camino de la princesa y sus acompañantes.

Esto había sido algo que nadie hubiera querido que sucediera, y sin embargo las cosas así pasaban. Era improbable el regreso de Hitomi a Gaia, pero ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba, Van era el ausente.

Notitas:

Ya se... me van a matar... así q les escribo escondida en algun lugar poco identificable jeje... pero así es la historia...

Por el momento Van no aparece... ese muchachito... Millerna está un poquito enojada y mi adorado Allen está más molesto, pero la que sale perdiendo sin duda es Hitomi...

Ha aparecido ni más ni menos q la siempre querida Yarina Círdan, quien no me cae muy bien XD un poco odiosa la tipa...

Gracias por los commentsssss!!!!!

nekovir: pues no pudo poner cara de sopresa... aun... jeje

puchu: ups... sipi el vestido es hermoso... mmm... tal vez me anime a hacer el dibujito, dunno...

lerinne: vives en cancún???? si es así mira q coincidencia... creo q volví a hacer lo del capítulo pasado, y mira q tenía pensado en cortarlo en otra parte... pero me arrepentí... y pueeees van todavía no llega jeje... paciencia

yubima-chan: q bueno q te guste! q tal tus exámenes???

nos leemos en la próxima!!!


	7. Identidad Desconocida

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

VII. Identidad Desconocida

"¡Quiero una explicación!" fue la pregunta de Millerna hacia Merle, tratando de no sonar a reproche ni mucho menos hacerla sentir mal. Ya suficiente tenía con haber visto la cara de Hitomi cuando mencionó la ausencia de Van.

Nuevamente ocupaban el despacho del rey, Millerna sentada detrás del escritorio con la mirada seria, a su lado y de pie, Dryden. Frente al escritorio una Merle bastante nerviosa y preocupada, de vez en cuando mirando a Hitomi, sentada a su lado, pero perdida en otro mundo. Los hermanos Schezar estaban a ambos lados del ventanal, Celena callada y observadora, Allen de brazos cruzados, mirando el atardecer en Palas.

"Él no pudo venir" intentó disculpar a su rey, "debes comprenderlo, no puede dejar Fanelia así como así, no ahora"

"¿No puede, o no quiere?" la princesa alzó un poco la voz, pero en ese momento Dryden la calmó colocando su mano sobre el delicado hombro de ella.

Merle no atinaba que contestar, la decisión de Van había sido definitiva: no iría a Astoria, sus motivos no los expresó, y sin más explicaciones encomendó a Yarina su representación. Sin embargo la gatita sabía muy bien que sólo era un pretexto para no regresar y había deseado que la reacción de Millerna no fuera tan agresiva, conocía el carácter de la Princesa y cuando descubriera que Van no iría a su boda, se molestaría.

"Fui muy clara con él, debía estar aquí lo considero una persona muy importante y quería que nos acompañara, y ahora no lo digo sólo por la boda"

Todos evitaron mirar a Hitomi, quien en ese instante salió de la habitación. Estaba siendo muy duro para ella aparentar que se sentía bien, y aunque sabía que sus amigos entendían como se sentía no podía romperse frente a ellos, sobre todo Merle. Había tratado de ser fuerte, pero ya no podía fingir más. Necesitaba un momento a solas, sin causar lástima.

En el despacho todos se quedaron en silencio, Merle se sintió peor.

"No era mi intención" cubrió su rostro con sus manos, "de haber sabido que ella estaba aquí"

"Nadie lo imaginábamos, pequeña" Dryden intentó calmarla, "tampoco fue tu culpa"

"Ese chico es obstinado" Millerna movió la cabeza, "¿de verdad creyó que alejándose de todos la iba a olvidar?"

"Lo hecho, hecho está" Allen intervino, había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, "ahora debemos arreglar esta situación"

"Iré por él, es lo menos que puedo hacer" Merle sugirió, "cuando sepa que Hitomi está aquí, nada lo detendrá en Fanelia"

"No es buena idea que dejes a Hitomi sola, tu deber es estar aquí"

Allen salió de la habitación, sin dar oportunidad a la gatita de protestar. Millerna lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que algo traía entre manos y si eso significaba hacer feliz a su amiga, lo apoyaría. Su boda se acercaba y quería que fuera un día inolvidable, no sólo para ella, sino para los que estaban cerca.

La noche empezaba a hacerse presente, las luces del crepúsculo daban un hermoso espectáculo desde la terraza, sin embargo Hitomi no lo disfrutaba en absoluto, simplemente miraba el horizonte donde la Tierra y la Luna se alzaban majestuosas.

La Tierra, su hogar, el mundo que había elegido hace tres años, pero ahora estaba de regreso en Gaia, su anhelo.

"Hitomi"

"¿Qué hago aquí?" ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

"Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie" Allen se colocó a su lado.

"Mis visitas nunca son casualidades"

"A todos nos sorprendió tu llegada, sobre todo justo antes de la boda y nos alegramos de verte, pero... la persona a quien deseas ver más que a nadie, no es alguno de nosotros"

"Lo siento mucho Allen" evitó mirarlo, "a mi también me da gusto volver a verlos, nunca imaginé que se pudiera, sin embargo a él... yo... simplemente no he podido olvidarlo, deseo con todo mi corazón verlo y hoy..."

"Hoy no pudiste" se adelantó.

"Yo... quería..." las lágrimas que tanto contuvo comenzaban a escapar.

Frente a Allen era tan fácil ser sincera, nadie como él para entenderla. Pudiera ser que en un principio hubiera confundido sentimientos hacia él, le gustaba y no lo negaba, pero realmente la atracción que alguna vez sintió fue originada en su parecido con Amano, y que el caballero fuera todo un casanova no ayudó en mucho, sin embargo ahora podía acercarse a él sin dobles intenciones. Era Van de quien estaba enamorada y el no haberlo visto el día de hoy, sólo había aumentado su ansiedad. Habían pasado varios años y esa espera se estaba haciendo insoportable. Cuando Celena mencionó quienes habían llegado, se ilusionó, pero bien dicen que cuando más alto vuelas la caída es más fuerte, y en este caso ella había llegado al cielo con el sólo hecho de imaginarse su reunión, pero no contaba con que él no aparecería.

"El paso más difícil ya lo has dado" Allen la abrazó con cariño fraternal, "Antes los separaban dos mundos, pero ahora la distancia es su única barrera, y es superable. Pronto lo verás, Hitomi, yo te lo aseguro"

No le gustaba verla en ese estado, pero tampoco podía culpar a Van. Intentaba entenderlos a ambos y sabía que los dos buscaban ese encuentro desde el primer momento que estuvieron separados. A pesar de su enojo inicial, ahora estaba más tranquilo y no podía culpar al rey. En varias de las ocasiones que viajó a Fanelia hubo momentos en los que se veía desolado, su refugio era el trabajo, por eso entendía un poco el que no estuviera en Astoria, un lugar que le recordaba a ella.

"Tienes razón" Hitomi sabía que le decía la verdad, estaban en el mismo mundo y era cuestión de tiempo el volver a verlo, "fue sólo que lo vi tan cerca y ahora tengo que esperar más"

"Ser impaciente no era uno de tus defectos"

"Supongo que él tiene mucho que ver en ese cambio" sonrió, si no se tratara de volver a verlo habría tomado las cosas con más calma, "Lamento el espectáculo"

"Vamos, esto se estaba volviendo muy aburrido. Un poco de alboroto no le hace mal a nadie"

Regresaron juntos al interior del palacio charlando sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que pasaron por un corredor donde una discusión se llevaba acabo.

"¡No me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono!"

Un golpe sordo, quizá una bofetada, secundó a la furiosa voz de Yarina Círdan. De inmediato, Allen y Hitomi se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar encontrando a Merle arrodillada frente a la emisaria de Fanelia.

"¡Merle!" Hitomi se acercó a su amiga, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No pasa nada" la gatita tenía el rostro color carmesí y los ojos vidriosos, una marca más fuerte resaltaba sobre su mejilla.

"No digas eso, ¿qué sucedió?" se arrodilló junto a la gatita, examinando el golpe.

"Debes aprender a aceptar las consecuencias de tus acciones" dijo Yarina sin una gota de remordimiento.

"¿Y esta es la clase de castigo que debe recibir?" Hitomi estaba molesta, desde esa tarde cuando vio por primera vez a la emisaria de Fanelia, sabía que era alguien de cuidado. La forma en que trataba a Merle era autoritaria y no se imaginaba que Van lo permitiera, sobre todo que la gatita no oponía resistencia.

"Me ha desobedecido y es lo menos que se merece"

Esto era lo último que le permitiría decir, Merle no era un objeto y aunque fuera un gato en el sentido estricto de la palabra, eso no le daba derecho a aquella mujer de golpearla, sospechaba que eso no era lo único preparado como castigo. Realmente aparecieron en el momento adecuado.

"¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que la vuelva a tocar!" indignada ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse, "De esto debe enterarse Van"

Merle miró con sorpresa a su amiga, pocas veces la había visto enojada, pero ninguna se comparaba con lo que veía.

Mientras tanto, Yarina estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aun más cuando aquella desconocida se dirigía de una manera informal a su Rey. Esto resultaba extraño, jamás la había visto en el Palacio de Astoria y si fuera miembro de alguna familia poderosa en Gaia ella lo sabría. Tampoco le estaba gustando el tono en que le hablaba, nadie osaba desafiarla, a ella la mano derecha del Rey de Fanelia.

"No voy a tolerar que me hable de esa manera"

Zafiro con esmeralda chocaron. Ambas chicas mantenían un duelo de miradas silencioso, y nadie parecía vencer.

"Tu eres la que no debería hablarle de ese modo, le debes respeto" Merle gritó con todo el coraje retenido, ella tampoco toleraría que le hablara así a Hitomi, "Ella es..."

"Espera un poco, Merle" Hitomi intervino.

"Pero…"

"No tengo porque presentarme ante ella, no aun" trató de sonar calmada, "Consejera Círdan, en su debido momento tendremos las presentaciones adecuadas"

"No voy a tolerar insolencia de su parte" Yarina estaba furiosa, "mucho menos de alguien que prefiere mantener su identidad en secreto"

"Consejera Círdan" Allen llamó su atención, había permanecido al margen de la discusión, pero ésta se volvía más violenta, "se está haciendo tarde y la cena ya debe haber comenzado, seguramente la están esperando"

"Capitán Allen" cambió el tono de voz por uno más suave, pero no podía ocultar su rabia, "usted podría revelarme la misteriosa identidad de la señorita aquí presente a quien aparentemente Merle respeta más que a mi"

"Si la dama desea no revelar su identidad ante usted, no soy yo quien deba hacerlo"

"Pero que…" Yarina jamás se esperó el respaldo del Capitán de la Guarida Real hacia aquella persona, quien empezaba a resultarle fastidiosa, "No voy a tolerar este comportamiento, la Princesa Millerna se enterará de su actitud, Capitán"

No pretendía quedarse entre esas personas, la estaban sacando de sus casillas. Con pasos firmes dio media vuelta y se marchó. En cuanto su figura desapareció, Merle se relajó.

"Increíble" suspiró, "jamás la había visto perder la paciencia de esa manera"

"¿Estas bien?"

La gatita respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

"Conozco la fama de Yarina Círdan, es implacable y fría, pero lo que te hizo es demasiado" comentó Allen.

Merle no le contestó, no podía hablar mal de la persona que más ayudaba a Van.

"Necesito preparar unas cosas, ¿las puedo dejar solas?"

"No te preocupes, Allen, gracias"

El caballero también se retiró, debía preparar un viaje hacia Fanelia. Debía ir con su Princesa para solicitar su autorización, y salir lo más rápido posible. Su idea era ir por Van y traerlo a Astoria, así tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza. Sabía que no era necesario, pues en cuanto mencionara a la chica de la Luna Fantasma, volaría hasta ella. A propósito no mencionó su plan, pues quería que fuera una sorpresa. Bastante había tenido Hitomi con la desilusión de esta tarde y no sería buena idea jugar con su resistencia emocional.

"Merle, siento mucho mi reacción de esta tarde" Hitomi trató de disculparse.

"La que se disculpa soy yo, me siento muy mal por haber sido la culpable de que te enterarás que Van-sama no estaría presente"

"No podrías haberlo ocultado por mucho, de cualquier manera me hubiera enterado. A lo mejor no fue la manera, me tomó desprevenida, pero era una posibilidad"

Por su parte, Hitomi invitó a Merle a quedarse con ella en su habitación, a pesar de que ella tenía la propia. La idea le encantó, a pesar de que estaba creciendo, aun conservaba las actitudes propias de una niña. Además necesitaba alejarse un poco de su custodia.

"Dime porqué permites que te trate así"

"¿Cómo…?"

"No tienes que fingir, la Merle que yo conocí no dejaría que le hablaran de esa manera, ¿acaso te has suavizado?"

"Por supuesto que no" siseo, definitivamente estar con Hitomi le haría bien.

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es Yarina Círdan?"

La gatita ya se imaginaba que debía darle una explicación, así que procedió a contarle la historia de Yarina Círdan.

"Después que regresaste a la Luna Fantasma, Van-sama se dedicó a reunir a los sobrevivientes y así reconstruir Fanelia. No ha sido fácil, sabes, pero hay gente leal como ella quien da todo por ayudarlo"

Y así fue como se enteró quien era Yarina Círdan, sobrina adoptiva de Valgus, hija de Ordrer Círdan, antiguo miembro del Consejo de fanelia. Por el respeto y cariño que Van tenía a su mentor, por la experiencia y sabiduría que su padre mostró, fue invitada al palacio. Pronto demostró que la decisión del Rey había sido acertada, convirtiéndose en su Consejera. No ponía en duda la capacidad e inteligencia de la chica, había ayudado a Fanelia en esos tiempos difíciles, pero era fría e incluso soberbia, de un carácter duro y más tratándose de Merle, a quien trataba de educar con mano de hierro, siempre diciendo que era por su bien. Van ignoraba esta última situación, pero su amiga de la infancia no se lo decía, desgraciadamente el rey de Fanelia necesitaba de Círdan.

"No me gusta"

"Pero Hitomi, ella ayuda mucho a Van-sama"

"No me refiero a eso, no me gusta la manera en que te trata"

"Yo decidí que así sería" bajó la mirada, "No se lo digas a Van-sama, por favor"

"No pienso hacerlo, pero mientras estés en Astoria permanecerás a mi lado, si quieres"

"Si quiero"

Sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, el volver a verla y tener en ella más que una amiga, la hacían sentirse bien. Ahora sólo faltaba que su Rey viniera a su encuentro.

Notitas:

Que levante la mano quien quiera mandar a Yarina a la hoguera... por bruja XD

Es un personaje odiable, q no?

Les cuento algo? Quedan como 3 ó 4 capítulos, así q nos acercamos peligrosamente al final y Van no aparece!!!! dónde estará metido???

Gracias por los reviews!!! Sigan dejando su comment q es bien recibido!!!

puchu: veo difícil q un camión aparezca en Gaia XD pero tengo preparadas más cosas para la linda y dulce Yarina, y sobre todo cuando se entere quien es en realidad Hitomi muajajajajajaja... espero si me perdones!!!!

lerinne: por supuesto q cancún es hermoso, si vivimos en el paraíso... claro q te agrego al msn, el mundo es muy pequeño no crees??? estoy retrasando taaaanto ese encuentro q hasta yo me desespero XD

goshi: gracias por leer!!! lo importante es q está en Gaia, como dice mi adorado Allen

nos leemos la próxima!

jane!


	8. La Distancia que Nos Separa

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

VIII. La Distancia que Nos Separa.

Era una noche cálida en Palas, demasiadas cosas habían pasado en las últimas horas. Hitomi se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, la brisa del mar podía sentirse sobre su piel, una sensación reconfortante, pero que no lograba calmar la ansiedad de su alma. Observó a Merle, profundamente dormida.

"Pobrecita" pensó, "todo lo que has pasado por el bienestar de Fanelia… de Van"

Imaginaba que ella no era la única que había hecho sacrificios, había sido un tanto egoísta y se preguntó que estaría pasando por la mente de Van en esos momentos. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo cerca que ambos estaban. Así es, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Decidió que una caminata nocturna la ayudaría a tranquilizarse, tal y como acostumbraba estando en la Tierra. Tomó una capa del armario y abandonó la habitación, necesitaba relajarse o por lo menos intentarlo. No tenía sueño y sabía lo inútil que sería dormir, únicamente lograría que su ansiedad empeorara y pasar una mala noche.

Avanzó en silencio por los pasillos del palacio, a esas horas semivacíos y sin el bullicio de la rutina diaria. No tuvo problemas para alcanzar la entrada principal, en la cual dos guardias dormitaban y ni siquiera la notaron.

Se rió para si, en esos tiempos podían darse el lujo de descansar, los problemas habían desaparecido y vivían tranquilos. Cuánta diferencia había desde la Guerra del Destino, donde no podías dejar de vigilar ante la incertidumbre de un ataque enemigo.

Definitivamente una noche tranquila, las calles igual de vacías que el palacio, podían recorrerse con calma, ni siquiera en las tabernas se escuchaba alboroto. Al parecer, esa noche Palas había decidido descansar de su ajetreo. Sólo la figura encapuchada de Hitomi transitaba con paso lento, no tenía una dirección en específico, simplemente caminaba.

Sin darse cuenta salió de la ciudad, sólo unas cuantas casas, muy pocas, había a lo largo de la vereda y ella continuaba disfrutando de su paseo. Pensaba en las posibilidades que tuvo de nunca regresar a ese mágico mundo, de ver a una vez más a todas las personas que conoció y que cambiaron su vida para siempre, incluyéndolo a él... sin embargo el momento de volver a verlo se estaba postergando de una manera molesta.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecería en Gaia? Eso no lo sabía y tenía miedo de que no fuera lo suficiente como para encontrarse con Van. Aunque quisiera negarlo era una posibilidad latente, nadie le aseguraba que de nuevo esa columna de luz la llevaría de regreso a la Tierra, ¿su hogar?

En las ocasiones anteriores, fue su deseo el regresar, ya hubiera sido por huir de una batalla de la cual no quería participar o evitar ver un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, pero fue porque ella lo había querido así. Y la última vez, fue porque ambos lo decidieron. Ahora no tenía deseos de regresar, quería quedarse tanto tiempo como le fuera permitido y evitaría a toda costa que la magia de Atlantis volviera a hacer de las suyas alejándola de su más grande anhelo.

Había llegado a las orillas de un pequeño lago, donde el sonido de los grillos reinaba. La Tierra y la Luna se reflejaban en él, algunas flores de color blanco flotaban sobre las tranquilas aguas del lago y mientras algunos pétalos bailaban al compás del viento, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles era similar a la lluvia.

Hitomi se sentó contemplando el horizonte, era tal y como aquel sueño. Había sido buena idea salir a caminar, estaba tranquila.

"No debo estar triste" comentó para si misma, "Estoy aquí y eso es lo importante. Si Van no viene, yo iré por él"

Sonrió ante la idea y se puso de pie. Allen tenía mucha razón y precisamente se apoyaría en él para lograrlo. No le importaba si tenía que permanecer despierta toda la noche o lo largo del viaje, no esperaría hasta que él decidiera aparecer, ella misma iría hasta Fanelia y cumpliría su capricho: estar con él.

Iba a comenzar el regreso cuando tres sujetos salieron a su encuentro. Todo pasó tan rápido, Hitomi se vio acorralada y sin escape, de un solo golpe la dejaron inconsciente.

***

Van se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su recién reconstruido castillo, aun faltaban áreas por reparar, pero poco a poco volvía a ser la majestuosa construcción hogar de muchas generaciones de reyes y reinas fanelianas. A pesar de que Yarina no se encontraba y eso significaba llevar todo el trabajo él sólo, había tenido un día relativamente tranquilo. Eso no lo ayudaba, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, de lo contrario volvería a pensar.

Cada vez que se encontraba a solas no podía evitar el imaginar que hubiera pasado si… que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan terco y se hubiera acercado a Hitomi mucho antes del final… que hubiera pasado si el día de su despedida él hubiera pedido que se quedara o si él mismo la hubiera seguido hasta la Luna Fantasma y abandonada Gaea para siempre…

Si tan sólo hubiera…

Pero no sucedió, las cosas estaban tal y como debían. Fanelia lo necesitaba después de haber sido destruida. No podía desaparecer así de fácil ya que todo por lo que habían luchado, todo lo que perdieron, carecería sentido. Y tampoco podía ser egoísta y retener a la chica, ella pertenecía a un mundo completamente diferente, aquel donde tenía una familia y una vida que la esperaban.

Si la decisión que ambos tomaron fue la correcta, ¿por qué se sentía solo? ¿Por qué se arrepentía de haberla dejado partir?

Cada día que pasaba extrañaba su compañía, su sonrisa, sus regaños, su preocupación, su voz, toda ella. Pero no lo admitiría, porque eso sería como aceptar que se había equivocado. Sabía que no podía ocultar por mucho lo que sentía, sobre todo a Merle, pero no quería causar lástima ni que se preocuparan por él.

Y Merle… en estos momentos debía estarla pasando mal. Podía adivinar la reacción de la impulsiva princesa de Astoria en cuanto no lo viera llegar, pero no quería arruinarles la fiesta. Además, no se trataba de cualquier viaje, era la celebración de una boda y no le agradaba la idea de estar frente a las muestras de afecto de la feliz pareja, estaba contento por ellos, pero presenciar una unión como la de ellos le haría pensar en lo que él no tendría jamás y su mente volvería a pensar en el hubiera.

Entró a su habitación, deseando que el sueño lo venciera tan pronto y se acostara, evitando soñar. Sería difícil, pero al menos lo intentaría. No tenía más actividades que lo mantuvieran distraído, era más de media noche y la gente normal descansaba. Se sentó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, sintiendo el aire fresco de la madrugada acariciar cada centímetro de su piel.

De pronto, un brillo rosado llamó su atención. Sobre la mesa de noche, debajo de algunos pergaminos, el resplandor iluminaba tenuemente aquella área en penumbra. El joven rey no podía creer lo que veía. La última vez que había visto aquel brillo, fue en Su despedida.

Rápidamente quitó los papeles, sin importar que cayeran al suelo y en desorden, encontrando lo que buscaba. El péndulo que alguna vez perteneció a Hitomi brillaba de nuevo.

Esa mañana lo había dejado en su habitación, pues estaría en las afueras de la ciudad y temía perderlo. Era muy celoso de aquel objeto, no por el hecho de ser una reliquia de Atlantis, sino por el significado alrededor de él. Fue un regalo que ella le dio, aquel que le decía que no había sido un sueño el haberla conocido.

Tomó el pendiente emocionado, pero a la vez contrariado, ¿por qué de pronto había vuelto a brillar? En el instante que sus dedos rozaron la joya supo la razón. Una visión de breves segundos, pero tan clara que no quedaban dudas de su significado.

La vio, pero también la escuchó. Estaba muy asustada y lloraba, pronunció su nombre de manera desesperada, pidiendo su ayuda.

Ese fue motivo suficiente para tomar una decisión. Ella se encontraba en peligro, pero lo más increíble, ella se encontraba en Gaea, de eso era lo único que estaba seguro. Ahora necesitaba encontrarla. Sostuvo el pendiente frente a su rostro, intentando concentrarse como hacía mucho tiempo no lo necesitaba. La imagen de Hitomi era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos, verla vulnerable y en peligro, le crispaba los nervios. Trataba de ubicar que dirección debía tomar, a dónde dirigirse, alguna señal que le dijera donde buscar.

Ignoró los sonidos nocturnos de las cigarras y grillos, de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por el viento, de las pisadas de sus soldados haciendo guardia. Lo único que le importaba era encontrarla. Sabía que la desesperación no lo ayudaría así que respiró liberando toda la presión y fue en ese momento que la sintió, cálida, lejana y aterrada. Esa era su señal.

Terminó de abrir el ventanal y saltó al vacío, apareciendo un par de majestuosas alas blancas sobre su espalda, dejando una sábana de plumas en el lugar donde momentos antes había estado sentado.

Notitas:

Taaanto tiempo!!!! Fui víctima de un bloqueo mental muy fuerte, la verdad esq ya tenía la idea de como continuar, pero me sentaba frente a la compu y naaada... odio eso, pero al final ya todo va sobre ruedas...

(sonido de tambores)

Y ya apareció el que andaba ausente... y prometo no desaparecerlo más... aunq las cosas ya se pusieron muy locas, desaparecí a alguien más (nuevamente me refugio en mi trinchera antes de q me lancen un zapato cual )

espero no tardarme tanto la próxima actualización

yubima-chan: vistes q ya apareció jojojojo... y sospecho van a odiar más a la pobre cirdan jeje

lerinne: ah, eso de q cancún es chico es verdad... trabajo en la zona hotelera y pue q si nos hayamos cruzado alguna vez... no hay demasiado q ver por aca (hablando de lugares q los cancunenses frecuentamos no?)... merle es una víctima de mi mente macabra, pero no te preocupes ya se vengara y valdrá la pena jeje

goshi: me acabas de dar una idea muuuuy macabra q no había considerado jojojo tu espera y verás

puchu: definitivamente yarina es una bruja... primero la atropellamos y después a la hoguera XD

marrosydejose: paciencia jeje

eli fentom: otra idea macabra... puede ser... no lo se... por lo menos ya dio señales de vida

kisses for all!!!


	9. Las Alas del Angel

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

IX. Las Alas del Ángel

Hitomi recuperó el sentido con una sensación de frío alrededor, el golpe en la cabeza había sido efectivo y ahora tenía un chichón que le dolía en la parte baja de la nuca, quiso cerciorarse que no sangraba, pero sus brazos se negaron a moverse, sobre muñecas y tobillos sentía una presión incómoda y tenía vendados los ojos. Por un momento pensó en arrastrarse, pero al desconocer donde estaba, decidió permanecer quieta, aguzando el oído como si pudiera encontrar algo en el ambiente que le indicara en que lugar se encontraba, pero lo único que escuchaba era una gotera cercana.

Recordaba haber salido a dar un paseo y haber atravesado Palas sin un rumbo establecido, hasta llegar a un claro donde decidió que era momento de regresar. Después de eso… nada. De lo único que podía estar segura es que estaba metida en un gran lío.

De pronto, pudo escuchar el eco de varias voces.

"Son joyas muy finas" la primera voz, rasposa, comentaba, "debe tratarse de alguien muy importante"

"Tu inteligencia me deslumbra" recibió una contestación agresiva, secundada por una risita tonta, "y tú, deja de reírte, no le veo la gracia"

"Estas de un humor de perros" nuevamente la primera voz hablaba, "nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tus errores y por eso ahora tenemos que huir. Haber matado a ese sujeto en la taberna no fue una buena idea"

"¡Cállate de una vez!" gritó la segunda voz, "Él se atravesó en mi camino, se lo merecía"

"Pues si, pero ahora nos buscan. Si lográramos vender estas joyas estoy seguro que viviríamos cómodamente durante un tiempo. A pesar de todo, el habernos encontrado con esa a la mitad de la nada nos benefició"

"¿Qué haremos con ella?" una tercera persona se unía a la conversación, "Ya le quitamos todo lo de valor, ¿pediremos un rescate?"

"Si serás idiota, lo último que quiero ahora es llamar aun más la atención y tener a la guardia real tras de mi. Si como dices es una persona importante ya debieron notar su ausencia, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Partiremos al amanecer, nos embarcaremos y la venderemos en alguna de las islas, estoy seguro que hay alguien que la comprará como criada, cuando menos"

Lo que acababa de escuchar era aterrador, había caído en manos de un grupo de asesinos y no sólo eso, planeaban hacerse a la mar con ella. Esto la alejaba aun más de su objetivo, el destino parecía estar jugándole una broma macabra.

Sintió, aun con los ojos vendados, como las lágrimas corrían silenciosas sobre su rostro. Cada fibra de su ser temblaba ante la idea de no ver jamás a sus amigos, de nunca reencontrarse con Van. Cuando se dieran cuenta de su ausencia estaba segura que la buscarían, ¿lo harían a tiempo? Además estaba el tema de la boda, a dos días de celebrarse. Su desaparición vendría a arruinar lo que debía ser un mágico momento. Ya había fastidiado una vez el intento de boda de Millerna y Dryden, aunque ellos no la culparan, una segunda ocasión sería de risa. No podía ser la causante de un nuevo desastre, pero las probabilidades de regresar antes del escándalo eran ínfimas.

"Aun faltan algunas horas para que amanezca, ¿no podríamos aprovecharlas? Siempre quise pobrar piel noble" la segunda voz utilizó un tono que dejaba entrever sus intenciones, mismas que Hitomi adivinó de inmediato.

Unos pasos toscos se escucharon acercarse hacia donde ella se encontraba, ahora estaba alerta, pero de nada sirvió pues unas rugosas manos la tomaron por los brazos, rasgando parte de su vestido, además de sentir el aliento alcohólico de su atacante sobre su cuello. Estaba asqueada, sentía la garganta seca, quería gritar y no podía, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. La levantaron del suelo de manera brusca, para después arrojarla contra la fría pared rocosa, lastimándose la espalda con el golpe.

Si para esto había regresado, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido regresar a la Tierra donde estaría a salvo y lejos del peligro, empezó a desearlo con fuerza.

Sin embargo, sus ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando las voces de los otros dos ladrones, gritaban confundidas.

"¡Qué demonios…!"

Después un golpe sordo.

"¡Cómo te atreves, insolente! ¡Me las pagarás!"

Pudo deducir que se había iniciado una pelea, su atacante se unió a la lucha. Respiró por un momento aunque no paraba de temblar, el tipo ya estaba sobre ella, pero los gritos de sus camaradas lo obligaron a abandonarla.

Se escucharon más golpes e insultos, hasta que de pronto el silencio volvió a reinar. El corazón de Hitomi latía como si hubiera corrido los cien metros en trece segundos, no sabía que clase de peligro la rodeaba. Otro tipo de pasos, más cautelosos y ligeros que los de sus atacantes, hicieron eco en aquel lugar.

"Por favor…" suplicó en un quejido cargado de angustia, "Quiero regresar…"

Sin obtener respuesta, fue liberada de sus ataduras, con las muñecas y los tobillos doloridos, sin contar con el molesto calor que comenzaba a sentir en la espalda. Por último, ella misma se descubrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, parpadeó un par de veces con tal de adaptarse un poco y descubrir dónde se encontraba, sin éxito alguno. Únicamente, distinguió entre las sombras una silueta de pie frente a ella, acompañada de un resplandor rosado. El viento comenzó a soplar, trayendo consigo una lluvia de suaves plumas, una de las cuales cayó sobre sus manos. Ahora sentía que alucinaba.

"¿Van?" su voz era apenas un murmullo audible, tenía miedo de pronunciar su nombre y que éste desapareciera, como tantas otras veces había pasado.

Encontrar a Hitomi de esa lastimosa manera había encendido en él un sentimiento de furia contra aquellos tres malhechores, quienes definitivamente no eran rivales para él. Se defendieron sin poner gran resistencia, jamás competirían con su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad, además tuvo de su lado el elemento sorpresa. No le llevó mucho tiempo acabar con los dos primeros, pues al tercero le tenía preparado el gran final. Se había atrevido a tocar a su Hitomi, y esa era razón suficiente para reservarle un trato especial. Tres fuertes y contundentes golpes fueron suficientes para dejarlo fuera de combate.

El joven Rey de Fanelia se acercó con cautela, inclinándose y tomándola de las manos.

"¿Te hicieron daño?" si su respuesta era afirmativa, regresaría y los acabaría.

Hitomi parpadeó un par de veces, primero las plumas y ahora sus manos, cálidas y llenas de fuerza, el pendiente de Atlantis rodeaba una de sus muñecas sin dejar de brillar. Finalmente movió la cabeza en sentido negativo, lo oyó suspirar aliviado. Estaba en shock, hubiera querido hacer tantas cosas, pero su cuerpo estaba anclado al piso. En su mente había planeado tantas veces ese encuentro que la realidad era frustrantemente diferente.

"Dime que no estoy soñando" fue su respuesta, cerrando los ojos.

"Hitomi" Van tomó su rostro entre sus manos, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo miedo" murmuró, "Tengo mucho miedo de abrir los ojos y despertar. Darme cuenta de eres un producto de mi imaginación, que yo no esté aquí y desparezcas… como siempre"

"Estamos aquí, tu y yo. No me iré a menos que me lo pidas. Abre tus ojos, por favor" Van le acarició el rostro tratando de calmarla, al mismo tiempo que ella lo volvía a mirar. ¡Cuánto había extrañado esa mirada esmeralda!

"¡Van!" por fin pudo ser dueña de su cuerpo y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se arrojó a sus brazos, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"Tranquila" devolvió el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu.

"Te extrañé tanto"

"Y yo a ti"

***

Merle corría desesperada por los pasillos del Palacio. Necesitaba encontrar urgentemente a Allen y ya llevaba más de media hora buscándolo. El tiempo parecía correr más rápido de lo normal, como si estuviera en su contra.

Se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, quería seguir la conversación de la noche anterior con su mejor amiga, y sin embargo se encontraba sola en la habitación. No recordaba el momento de haberse quedado dormida, pero si la sensación de Hitomi dándole mimos antes de perderse en su mundo de sueños, y era precisamente por su amiga por quien estaba preocupada. La buscó por el todo el cuarto, aun en las terrazas sin encontrarla. Anduvo un rato más merodeando sin éxito, su olor había desaparecido por completo.

¿Dónde se había metido esa niña?

El último lugar que faltaba por buscar era el hangar. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían sin importar las miradas reprobatorias que la seguían. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la desaparición de Hitomi.

"¡Hey, Merle! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" Gaddes la llamó desde la plataforma del segundo nivel.

"Gaddes" se detuvo en seco, recuperando un poco el aliento, "¿has visto a Allen? Necesito encontrarlo"

"¿Merle?"

El rubio capitán apareció detrás de su compañero.

"¡No la encuentro!" chilló la gatita.

"¿De quién hablas?"

"Hitomi. Desapareció"

El semblante tranquilo de Allen cambió, y en dos ágiles saltos llegó hasta la gatita.

"¿Estás segura?"

"No la encuentro" Merle no podía ocultar el temblor de su voz, "Ya la busqué por todas partes y no hay rastro de ella. ¿Crees que ella... haya regresado?"

Antes de contestar la pregunta dirigió su mirada al cielo, donde entre los primeros rayos del sol matinal y las nubes, se encontraban la Luna y la Tierra. Allen estaba seguro que Hitomi no regresaría a ese lugar por voluntad propia, no hasta ver de nuevo a Van. Además, alguien hubiera notado una columna de luz salir del palacio, había demasiada vigilancia como para que un incidente así pasara desapercibido.

"Ten calma" intentó serenar a la gatita, "la encontraremos"

"Capitán…" uno de los guardias se acercó, "anoche la vimos salir del Palacio, pero no regresar"

"¿Porqué no lo reportaron de inmediato?"

Eso cambiaba las cosas, si Hitomi había desparecido fuera del Palacio, el temor de Merle bien podría hacerse realidad.

"Lo siento, pensamos…"

"Algo no está bien" ignoró las disculpas de sus soldados, buscando la salida, "Hitomi siempre tomando riesgos innecesarios. Gaddess, avisa a los demás, este viaje queda suspendido"

"A la orden"

Hitomi llevaba desaparecida toda la noche, Allen se maldijo mentalmente. Estaba más preocupado en traer a Van que restó importancia a su amiga. La conocía bien y sabía que cuando algo la molestaba solía tomar largas caminatas para calmarse un poco, pero siempre terminaba metida en problemas. Tampoco podía vigilarla todo el tiempo, pero pudo haberse evitado, y precisamente el tiempo era lo que carecían.

Demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, desde accidentes hasta secuestros, todos con las mismas posibilidades de suceder. Debía darse prisa y encontrar pistas que lo condujeran a ella. Tenía una idea de la hora en que había abandonado el palacio, pero la dirección que hubiera tomado podría ser cualquiera. Se apoyaría en la tripulación del Crusade, pues movilizar a la guardia llamaría la atención y no quería armar un alboroto, sobre todo antes de la boda. Tenía plena confianza en sus hombres y las conexiones de éstos en la ciudad, aprovechando cualquier dato por pequeño que fuera que ayudara a encontrar el paradero de su amiga. Merle también estaba lista para actuar, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando noticias, aun si esto ocasionaba el enojo de Yarina.

Allen intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, al mismo tiempo que daba órdenes. Aun no amanecía por completo y eso le daba cierta ventaja para que los futuros reyes y sus invitados no se dieran cuenta que sucedía.

Se dirigían a los establos cuando Merle detuvo su carrera.

"Increíble"

Allen se giró para ver que la había detenido. La gatita tenía la vista enfocada en el cielo, con cara de sorpresa, pero sin señales de su anterior preocupación.

"¿Merle?"

"Debí suponerlo" sonrió aliviada.

"Merle, no tenemos tiempo que…"

Fue en ese instante que algunas plumas blancas cayeron desde el cielo cuando lo comprendió todo. Tanto la gatita como el capitán sabían a donde dirigirse. Las indicaciones ya no eran necesarias y los demás regresaron a sus labores. Las explicaciones vendrían después. Merle caminó con paso veloz seguida del capitán, llegando rápidamente a la terraza de la torre norte, donde una sombra descendía.

"¡Van-sama! ¡Hitomi!" Merle no podía ocultar su emoción.

Van había llegado con Hitomi en brazos, cuando ambos estuvieron en tierra firme, Merle no dudó en echarse a los brazos de su amiga. Al mismo tiempo Allen se dirigió hacia Van, tomándolo con la guardia baja y propinándole un golpe en el rostro, quien por el impacto cayó de sentón, pero sin quejarse.

"¡Allen!" chillaron al mismo tiempo Merle y Hitomi, sin embargo el mismo capitán ayudaba al rey a ponerse de pie.

"No vuelvas a comportarte de esa manera" ahora lo saludaba con un afectuoso apretón de manos, "Es una actitud inmadura, poco digna de un Rey, y por supuesto no se compara con lo que Millerna te tiene preparado. Estuve a punto de irte a buscar"

Hitomi le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Siento no habértelo dicho, quería que fuera una sorpresa" respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de su amiga, "pero la sorpresa nos la diste tu al desaparecer, ¿acaso pensabas ir sola?"

"No fue eso…"

Van y Hitomi intercambiaron miradas, ella no tenía ánimos para explicarles toda su odisea, sobre todo cuando deseaba archivar en su memoria el mal trago, aunque eso hubiera servido para encontrarse con su amado.

"Ninguno de los dos vuelva a hacerlo" Merle ahora se aferraba a Van, "Estaba muy asustada, creí que no te volveríamos a ver"

"Dejemos las explicaciones para más tarde, Hitomi necesita descansar"

Fue en ese momento que Allen reparó en el estado que se encontraba la chica, con los vestidos rasgados y algunos moretones en los brazos, pero evitó hacer preguntas. Definitivamente necesitaba una explicación, que bien podría esperar.

Notitas:

Al fin!!!

Al fin actualicé!!!

Al fin apareció!!!

Al fin los reuní!!! No me maten por las circunstancias, pero así debía serr jeje

Este capi iba a ser más largo, pero me vi en la penosa necesidad de cortarlo, xq la otra mitad tiene una escena q aun no me convence del todo (es un verdadero lío) y es precisamente esa la q me ha tenido frustrada e incapaz de actualizar... a partir de ahora las cosas son más relax (mucho después de este capi)

Eli Fentom: No está comprometido, trankis... no es necesaria tanta violencia... tampoco Yarina tiene la culpa, q ganaba con hacerle daño si ni siquiera la conoce jojojo

goshy: aqui tienes el tan esperado encuentro, pero no será lo único q veamos de esos dos y además todavía falta una boda XD me pregunto como será millerna como bridezilla XD

yubima-chan: no le paso nada de nada... sólo el susto... pero estuvo cerca

puchu: espero haber cumplido un poquito con el reencuentro, pero todavía falta

lerinne: los abogados invadimos el mundo jojojo y nuestro plan es conquistarlo poco a poco jojojo... vives en el centro, yo solía rondar esos lados, pero ahora estoy un poco más lejos, x la gran plaza, de hecho es curioso encontrar gente q le guste el anime por aki (digo en cancún)... y el reencuentro se ha dado!!!!

kisses for all

sigan dejando reviews!!!


	10. Mi Reina

**La Boda de Millerna & Dryden**

Por: ziann-schezard

X. Mi Reina

Van se encontraba sentado muy cerca de la cama de Hitomi, quien en esos momentos dormía gracias a los medicamentos que los médicos asturianos le suministraron. El golpe recibido en la espalda que si bien no era grave, le estaba molestando y los doctores prefirieron tomar precauciones antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El moretón en su baja espalda había quedado como señal del ataque, una mancha que empezaba a tomar tonos púrpuras, pero con suerte en un par de días desaparecería por completo.

El joven Rey aun sentía unas ganas terribles de regresar a aquella cueva y acabar con los imbéciles que se habían atrevido a tocar a su mujer, pero eso significaría dejarla sola y no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su lado. Con una mano acarició el rostro de la chica como muchas veces anheló hacerlo.

Ella estaba de regreso y casi la perdía, de haber sucedido jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Por lo menos, después de haberla devuelto a la Luna Fantasma, tenía la certeza de que estaría bien y lejos del peligro que Gaea significaba. Había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verla, que ella regresara y sin embargo ahora la tenía a su lado, las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero lo importante era que ambos se habían reunido de nuevo y esta vez no aceptaría tan fácil que se fuera, lucharía por ella. Había aprendido que su vida lejos de la mujer que amaba estaba vacía, lo tenía todo excepto a ella, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si ella se sentía de la misma manera.

La manera en que lo abrazó le demostraba que no lo había olvidado y la esperanza de que ella se quedara tomaba más fuerza. Ya habría tiempo para hablar, lo importante era que se recuperara.

"No te dejaré ir" la besó en la frente, "esta vez me pondré difícil"

***

"Así que todo esto pasó y yo ni enterada"

"Mi hermano no quiso añadir más carga de la que tienes, confiaba en solucionar las cosas antes de que te dieras cuenta"

"Allen me conoce muy bien, yo misma hubiera salido a buscarla… ¡menos apretado!"

Estaban realizando los últimos ajustes al que sería el vestido de boda de Millerna y eso le había costado media mañana. Era una de las prendas más exquisitas que se habían fabricado, la falda era amplia y con aplicaciones de brillantes que tomaban la figura de pequeñas flores que con cada movimiento reflejaban la luz brillando tenuemente, un listón satinado cubría la cintura cayendo sobre la parte trasera y uniéndose con la cola, de al menos un metro de longitud y con bordado de encaje que hacía juego con el velo. Se veía esplendorosa.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Celena le relató lo ocurrido al amanecer, haciendo referencia a la inusual y sorpresiva llegada del Rey de Fanelia.

"Ahora que me lo cuentas y se que todo acabó, me parece una aventura más a la cuenta de esos dos. Era de esperarse, les gusta llamar la atención"

"Su Majestad, si se sigue moviendo de esa manera no me deja trabajar y no terminaremos a tiempo" la costurera la regañó.

"Disculpa, pero también me haces cosquillas"

La impaciente señora bufó en respuesta, pero continuó con su trabajo.

"Será mejor que vaya a supervisar los últimos detalles para la cena, todos los invitados han llegado ya"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, hubiera preferido algo más… privado"

"Descuida, todo saldrá bien"

"Estoy segura, pero de verdad quisiera poder tener una reunión con mis queridos amigos. Todo por complacer a papá. No se te olvide llevarles los trajes" sonrió con malicia.

"Están listos" Celena salió antes de que otra brillante idea se le ocurriera a la Princesa, había ordenado comprar nuevos vestidos para Hitomi y un traje de gala para Van, sabiendo cuanto odiaba la etiqueta. Un precio muy justo por su casi ausencia.

***

"¡Porqué no me avisaron que el Rey de Fanelia había llegado!" Yarina Cirdan interrogaba a dos guardias que custodiaban la Sala del Trono.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Consejera Cirdan, nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos"

"¡Dónde está Merle cuando se le necesita!"

Dio media vuelta, aquellos guardias no tenían la información que buscaba y al parecer nadie en el Palacio sabía el paradero del Rey. Lo habían visto por los pasillos muy temprano en la mañana y el rumor de su llegada corría entre la gente llegando a sus oídos, sin poder comprobarlo. De pronto observó a lo lejos una figura bastante familiar, era su oportunidad de averiguar que había sucedido.

"¡Merle!" la llamó desde el lado opuesto del pasillo.

De inmediato la gatita detuvo su andar presuroso, había evitado encontrarse con su tutora durante todo el día, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que cruzaran caminos, huir de ella sería inútil y no quería armar una nueva escena. No necesitaba ser adivina para saber la razón por la cual Yarina la llamaba con insistencia.

"¿Dónde está el Rey?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Van-sama no desea ser molestado, tiene… tiene asuntos que resolver"

"Debiste haberme informado de su llegada"

Merle también entendía la preocupación de la Consejera, era su embajadora y tenía derecho a saber que se encontraba en Palas, pero esta era una situación extraordinaria, de haber sido diferente ella misma le habría transmitido la noticia.

"Él se reunirá contigo más tarde" contestó finalmente.

Un suspiro cargado de molestia fue su única respuesta, continuaron su caminata en silencio.

"Merle…" su tono de voz había cambiado por uno más sereno, "¿Quién es ella?"

Cuánta diferencia había entre el furioso interrogatorio de la noche anterior a la sencilla pregunta que ahora formulaba. Yarina no era una mala persona, pero su apego a las estrictas reglas y el protocolo la convertían en una obsesiva, cuando las cosas salían fuera de control terminaba explotando, aunque en primera instancia no lo demostrara descargaba su frustración con quienes nada le reclamarían, y Merle ocupaba uno de los primeros lugares en su lista de favoritos. La frialdad que demostraba al manejar los asuntos de Estado la hacían una estratega excelente y con un poder de convencimiento que muchos le envidiaban, no sólo era hermosa sino inteligente.

"Discúlpame por no poder responder a tu pregunta"

"¿Porqué ocultan su identidad con tanto recelo?" detuvo su marcha, "Ni siquiera la Princesa Millerna parece querer hablar del tema, cuando se lo pregunté su única respuesta fue 'una invitada de honor', ¿qué esconde?"

"Ten por seguro que nada esconde, pero ha sido su decisión el mantenerla así hasta que ella decida hacer una presentación más formal. Si me disculpas, tengo algunas cosas que hacer"

Yarina se quedó a la mitad del pasillo, nuevamente sin una respuesta o alguien que pudiera aclararle la situación.

***

El Salón del Trono había sido transformado en un gran comedor, tablones largos estaban montados alrededor dejando un espacio libre en el centro que sería ocupado como pista de baile, mientras una banda situada en un extremo del salón tocaba música suave para amenizar aquella fiesta de bienvenida con la cual se daría inicio a los festejos de la próxima boda. La mesa de los futuros Reyes estaba al frente, la cual compartían únicamente con la familia más cercana, la Princesa Eries y su prometido, el Rey Aston y el Duque de Freid. Los invitados estaban repartidos a lo largo del salón, conviviendo de manera cordial antes de la cena.

"Demasiada gente"

Millerna se había escabullido de algunas damas que la interrogaban con preguntas acerca del como se había dado cuenta que su futuro esposo realmente era el indicado. No le molestaba el explicarles, pero la veían como un modelo a seguir y todo lo que pudiera decir sería considerado como cierto.

Buscó a su prometido entre los demás invitados, encontrándolo en una de las terrazas en compañía de los hermanos Schezar.

"Y esto apenas comienza" buscó consuelo en los brazos de su prometido.

"¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que luces esta noche?"

"Como unas diez veces" sonrió.

"Cuenta esta como la once"

Como las últimas noches, ésta también era fresca y en la terraza se habían colocado unas cuantas mesas pequeñas iluminadas por velas que desprendían una fragancia floral. Adentro se respiraba un ambiente de fiesta, con conversaciones y música por doquier, contrastando con la tranquilidad de aquella terraza, disfrutando momentos de paz.

Merle fue la siguiente en aparecer, ahora vestida elegantemente y el cabello recogido en un moño.

"Buen cambio, Merle" la saludó Allen, "es raro verte usar un vestido de gala"

"Nunca me han gustado" gruñó, "pero la ocasión lo amerita, además no soy la única que sufre con su atuendo" se rió bajito.

"Ya que lo mencionas, ¿porqué tarda tanto?" Millerna le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Celena, quien se sintió apenada pues ella también había participado.

"Sólo un momento más, a él tampoco se le dan bien las fiestas"

***

"¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?" Van miró a Hitomi con exagerada preocupación, "Millerna no se molestará si faltamos a la cena de hoy, prefiere tu presencia el día de mañana"

"Tranquilo" lo tomó con seguridad por el brazo, "¿no será esta una excusa para saltarte la cena?"

"Por supuesto que no" desvió su mirada, ligeramente ruborizado, "sólo estoy preocupado por ti"

"Van, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sobreprotector?"

"Desde que acostumbras meterte en problemas"

"Más bien ellos me encuentran a mi. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, sino comenzarán a pensar que estoy metida en un nuevo lío" comentó con ironía.

"Seguro que si"

***

La Consejera de Fanelia se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas, había cumplido con todos los protocolos saludando a todos y cada uno de los reyes y nobles en nombre de su Rey, a quien hasta ese momento no había logrado localizar. Estaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, Merle había logrado escaparse de su interrogatorio, de haberlo querido hubiera forzado a la gatita para obtener una respuesta, pero ¿en verdad valía la pena?

Alzó su copa a la altura de sus ojos, analizando su contenido, un líquido color rubí brillante, distrayendo un poco su atención. Tenía que encontrar a Van, estaba segura que él podría aclararle la situación pues al parecer la misteriosa mujer lo conocía y muy bien.

Por los ventanales observó al grupo formado por la Princesa, en el cual Merle se encontraba. Sabía que entre ellos había una estrecha amistad fortalecida con los sucesos de la Gran Guerra. El Rey siempre se refería a sus amigos con cariño, por eso no había entendido porqué había decidido permanecer en Fanelia y no asistir a aquella Boda, sin embargo cumplió su deber como Embajadora sin preguntar motivos. Ahora las cosas no encajaban, Van había aparecido en Palas, pero tampoco estaba en la fiesta, no estar al tanto de lo que ocurría la sacaba de quicio.

Y en ese momento fue que lo vio, el Rey llegaba acompañado de la misteriosa chica, uniéndose a sus amigos en la terraza. Sin pensarlo medio segundo, se dirigió hacia ellos abriéndose paso entre los demás invitados.

"¡Majestad!" cuidando no alzar demasiado la voz, lo llamó.

Van reconoció de inmediato quien lo llamaba, girándose para encontrarse con su leal Consejera. Merle estaba a la expectativa, el encuentro entre ambos no podía dilatarse más y eso incluía el revelar la identidad de Hitomi. No se atrevía a imaginar cual sería la reacción de Yarina cuando supiera de quien se trataba.

"Yarina" la saludó, "lamento no haberte informado de mi llegada, pero había asuntos importantes que no podían esperar"

"Disculpa mis modales" correspondió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, "sólo estaba preocupada"

"Lo entiendo y gracias"

Al subir la mirada se encontró con la figura de su Rey tomado de la mano del misterioso personaje, un gesto que jamás le había visto a Van, relajado a un lado de aquella mujer. En los pocos años que llevaba como consejera, el Rey siempre se mostraba distante a cualquier insinuación o acercamiento de las doncellas, evitaba hablar del tema del matrimonio, el cual era muy frecuente sobre todo en las últimas reuniones del Consejo, Fanelia necesitaba una reina que significara la llegada de un heredero. ¿Por qué con esa desconocida se comportaba cordial?

"Tú… ¿porqué?"

Hitomi la miró expectante, lo mismo que los demás mientras Van no comprendía el repentino cambio en su Consejera.

"Majestad, ¿usted conoce a la dama?" trató de sonar amable, aunque la presencia de Hitomi la molestaba, tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

"¿Acaso no te han dicho quién es?" el Rey de Fanelia dirigió su mirada hacia su gatuna amiga, quien se hizo la desentendida mientras los demás lo negaban con su silencio.

"Fui yo quien lo decidió así" Hitomi explicó con calma antes de que Van comenzara a cuestionar a sus amigos, "no quería arruinar la sorpresa"

"Si tu así lo quisiste" la miró confundido, "en ese caso permíteme ser yo quien haga la presentación. Yarina, quiero que conozcas a Hitomi"

Ese nombre retumbó en su memoria, por supuesto que lo había escuchado y demasiadas veces, de boca de Merle, en conversaciones entre la familia Real de Astoria y su Capitán, sobre todo de su Rey quien no la mencionaba muy a menudo, pero siempre estaba presente en sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y pasar por alto los detalles que la describían? Cabellera castaña y sus preciosos ojos verdes, su raro acento al hablar y su comportamiento. Hitomi, la legendaria muchacha que vino de la Luna Fantasma y una de las heroínas de la Guerra del Destino, aquella que fue pieza fundamental en la victoria de los Reinos Unidos sobre Zaibach, aquella a quien su Rey más añoraba.

Pero esta no sería la única sorpresa, nadie estaba preparado para escuchar lo que Van diría.

"Mi Reina"

NOTITAS:

Como me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso muajajaja!!!!

este capi tiene una manera distinta de ser narrado, es como ver distintas escenas sin orden apartente... me costó mucho trabajo, pero al fin quedó... estuve a punto de borrarlo todo y empezar de cero, pero antes de q eso ocurriera lo dejé como una semana y lo volví a leer, y no era tan malo XD

en el siguiente: la boda!!!!!

Eli Fentom: sería demasiado violento ir saludando a van con golpes XD pero se los merece XD gracias por no lincharme, prometo no ser tan mala jejeje

lerinne: suele pasar, eso o que la conexión de internet se vaya y no puedas recuperar el kilométrico mail q habías escrito grrrrr... mi hermano trabaja en amstar muy cerca de donde vives y hace como un año tmb vivíamos por ahí, así q conozco la zona =P eso de tu sobrina, es q es bien nice jajaja... ya se reencontraron, peeeero... aun falta jajaja

marrosydejose: yo no me quejaría si me rescatara alguien como van, aunq tmb prefiero a allen jejeje

goshi: por eso no es bueno salir de noche, espantan XD te decidiste por leyes??? wow!!!! bienvenido a mi mundo!!!

puchu: disculpa la demora, pero ya actualicé y definitivamente viene lo mejor

Kagome-Black: el golpe hasta a mi me dolió... pero era una escena q tenía en mente y no podía dejar de escribirla

betyboop68: si me acuerdo de ti! esta historia no es tan trágica, solo un poquito xq Remi si q era desgraciado buuuu... tienes mucha razón allen es taaaan guapo, pero tanta perfección no puede quedarse con cualquier personaje, ah no!!!! algo se me ocurrirá XD millerna no es bridezilla, es un poco quisquillosa, pero no va a llegar a tanto, creo... y yarina tampoco es taaaan mala, pero parece q ya se ganó muchas enemigas y un linchamiento público jeje pobre jeje gracias por leer!!!

nos leemos la próxima, espero no tardar demasiado (tengo una verdadera boda hindú en puerta, así q será después de eso)

besos!!!!


End file.
